Dzieci Wojny
by Marvolo-san
Summary: Wojna Soul Society z Aizenem się już skończyła. Miasto Karakura ocalało. Soul Society również. Walka jednak się nadal trwa... szczególnie ta z samym sobą...
1. Chapter 1: Dzieci, które przeżyły

"Ludzie są po to, żeby żyć i tańczyć  
Ludzie są po to, żeby mogli walczyć  
Ludzie są i nie będą nigdy lepsi  
Ludzie są..."

**Lady Punk: "Mała Wojna"**

"Some wounds never heal  
Some tears never will  
Dry for the unkind  
Cry for mankind"

**Nightwish: The Kinslayer**

* * *

**-Tsk.**

**- Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, ze to już koniec, Królu?

* * *

**

Chłodny powiew wpadł przez uchylone okno klasy i poruszył ciemnorudymi włosami młodej dziewczyny.

-Oi! Orihime!

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w stronę z której dobiegał głos. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie widząc ciemnowłosą mistrzynię sztuk walk.

-Ohayo Tatsuki-chan!

-Moja Hime-chan! – głośno wydarła się klasowa miłośniczka dziewczyn, łapiąc znienacka Inoue za piersi.

-Łapy precz od niej, Chizuru!

Trochę dalej szczupły czarnowłosy chłopak w okularach siedział w ławce i ze skupieniem studiował magazyn o robótkach ręcznych. Obok niego stał wysoki barczysty brunet o wyraźnie meksykańskich korzeniach.

Ishida oraz Chad nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na dwie walczące ze sobą dziewczyny. Ani wrzaski Chizuru ani złorzeczenia Tatsuki nie wywarły na nich żadnego wrażenia. Nie zareagowali nawet gdy dookoła zaczęły latać podręczniki i przybory szkolne.

Jedna z ciśniętych z furia książek z refleksem złapał szczupły chłopak siedzący niedbale na ławce. Miał jaskrawo pomarańczowe włosy i głęboki mars na czole. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

Z powrotem wszystko było jak dawniej, wszystko wróciło do normy.

Jak przed tą bezsensowna wojną.

Nie.

Nic nie będzie już jak dawniej.

Oszukiwanie się to tylko bezsensowny żart.

Może i minął już miesiąc. Może i rany się zagoiły a kości pozrastały. Blizny i tak zostały.

Kurosaki Ichigo zacisnął pieść tak mocno, że aż pobielały my kłykcie. Niewyraźne wspomnienie przesunęło mu się przed oczami.

_Krew…_

_Upadający na bok miecz… Razem z ręką... jego ręką… Szok… a może ból… ciemność… jeszcze więcej krwi…_

Rudowłosy potrząsnął głową próbując wyrwać się z ponurych rozmyślań. Na niewiele to się zdało, bo myśli powróciły kiedy tylko spojrzał na swoją prawą rękę.

Gdyby nie Inoue pewnie już by jej nie miał.

Gdyby nie Inoue pewnie już by nie żył.

Musi jej kiedyś podziękować.

Jego spojrzenie bezwiednie powędrowało w stronę rudowłosej Uzdrowicielki. Stała otoczona przez Tatsuki oraz inne dziewczyny i śmiała się razem z nimi. Czasem podziwiał dziewczynę za jej siłę ducha. Za to, że po tym wszystkim co przeszła w Hueco Mundo wciąż potrafi się szczerze uśmiechać, że wciąż jest tą samą radosna osobą. Tyle, że po powrocie wyglądała inaczej.

Zniknęła bujna grzywa miedzianych włosów, zamiast nich była krótka fryzurka do ucha. Od jasnej skóry odcinała się głęboka blizna przecinająca łuk brwiowy.

Nie to, żeby on obył się bez szram, wprost przeciwnie. Ale to było co innego. Patrzenie na rany zadane tym, których przyrzekał chronić, było dla niego gorsze niż wszystko to, co mogli mu zrobić wrogowie. Nie chciał widzieć bólu przyjaciół, nie chciał już więcej patrzeć na nich pokonanych i leżący bezwładnie. Nie chciał by wylewali jeszcze wiecęj krwi.

Tylko, że ta krew była je jego własnych rękach .

Machinalnie popatrzył na Ishidę. Przed oczami stanęła mu scena tak ostra i wyraźną jakby to się zdarzyło wczoraj.

_Kopuła nad Las Noches… Czarne nocne niebo… Martwy księżyc…_

_Ishida lezący bezsilnie na ziemi… bez ręki… przebity mieczem… czarnym mieczem… jego mieczem.._

Ale przecież z Chadem nie było lepiej. Tylko dzięki jego przerażającej wytrzymałości i woli życia wywinął się śmierci. Pamiętał go całego owiniętego w bandaże, leżącego bez ruchu. Ale chyba jeszcze gorzej było kiedy te wszystkie opatrunki zdjęto…

Żadnemu z nich nic by się nie stało, gdyby za nim nie poszli. Albo gdyby tylko był dosyć silny aby ich ochronić. Gdyby sam ich nie zranił.

Tylko, że było coś jeszcze gorszego. Coś o czym w pełnej zgiełku i hałasu klasie ciężko było zapomnieć. Mimo zwykłego szkolnego gwaru było jakoś cicho. Kogoś brakowało.

Nigdzie w klasie nie było niskiej czarnowłosej dziewczyny z wielkimi fioletowymi oczami. Nie było słychać ani jej śmiechu ani pouczań.

I pewnie już nigdzie nie będzie.

Ze zrezygnowaniem, przymknął oczy.

* * *

To mój pierwszy fanfic więc błagam o wyrozumiałość. Postaram się dodawać nowe rozdziały w miarę szybko ale nie obiecuję.


	2. Chapter 2: Wróg, króry nie umarł

"Idąc, idąc ulicą ludzie patrzą jakby mnie już znali  
Pewnie wszyscy chętnie w mordę by mi dali.  
Ale za co? Czy przeszkadza komuś, że ja żyję  
Ile stracą jak przeżyję jeszcze kilka lat?  
Kiedyś skończą się te męki, kiedyś powiem szach mat  
I pokonam moje lęki zachowując się jak kat

Będę bił, oczy podbijał, będę gwałcił i zabijał  
Ale za to będę na spokojnie ludzi mijał"

**003: "Dlaczego"**

* * *

Zamyślony Ichigo stał bez ruchu nad brzegiem niewielkiej rzeki przepływającej przez miasto. Nieświadomie wybrał właśnie to miejsce, w którym ponad 6 lat temu zginęła jego matka. Ostatnio coraz częściej tu przychodził. Zaczęło go to nawet lekko martwić.

Tyle, że znowu zawiódł.

Znowu nie potrafił ochronić tych których kochał.

Przed oczami z szybkością błyskawicy przemykały mu kolejne wspomnienie z walk, które miały miejsce przeszło miesiąc temu. Może i były niewyraźne czy zamglone, ale wciąż powodowały u niego mdłości i nierówny oddech. Wciąż bolały.

_Krew… Jeszcze więcej krwi… wrzaski… chyba przerażenia… może bólu… a może strachu... wroga czy przyjaciela… A może jego... Ból… powykrzywiane twarze... Poskręcane ciała... kałuże posoki… Szczęk mieczy… Iskry krzesane przez krzyżujące się katany… Powyrywane kończyny… Walące się budynki… Krzyki agonii… Wszystko w czerwieni i czerni… Coraz ciemniejsze, coraz bardziej nierealne…_

_Strach… Tak bał się i to bardzo. Nie, nie o siebie. O przyjaciół, o Shinigami, nawet o tych, których powinien nazywać wrogami… Ból… Desperacja… przecież musiał ich wszystkich chronić… Pulsowanie krwi… takie denerwujące przy tych wszystkich ranach… Bicie serca zagłuszające nawet myśli… Śmiertelne zmęczenie… nie miał już sił nawet poruszać kończynami… miecz ciążył niemiłosiernie w dłoni...  
_

_I radość…_

Ichigo poruszył ręką mając złudną nadzieję, że odegna to wspomnienia. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie chciał się zastanawiać. Nie chciał przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że cieszył się walką i rozlewem krwi.

"Nie, to nie tak" - przekonywał sam siebie. – "Nie myślałem wtedy logicznie. Straciłem zbyt wiele krwi. Ledwie trzymałem się na nogach z powodu ran. Byłem na wpół przytomny."

-I nie ochroniłem ich! –zaklął na głos przykładając obie dłonie do oczu. – Przeze mnie byli ranni! Dałem radę pokonać tylu wrogów a nie potrafiłem nawet ich ochronić!

**- Byli zbyt słabi!**– odezwał się wysoki, nieprzyjemny głos gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu. Głos, który zmroziłby krew każdego, kto by go usłyszał.

Ichigo szeroko otworzył oczy a na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Znał ten głos. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie. To był głos z jego najgorszych koszmarów.

- Niemożliwe! Przecież cię pokonałem!

Wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele napięły się boleśnie. Oddech miał przyśpieszony i nierówny. Czuł pulsowanie krwi w skroniach.

Jedna jego druga strona milczała. Jedynie cichy, szaleńczy śmiech odbijał mu się echem po czaszce.

Nagle zapiszczała jego odznaka zastępczego Shinigami. Niemal z ulgą wyciągnął ją z kieszeni i rozejrzał się. Pewien, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu szybkim ruchem uderzył nią o pierś.

Czarne szaty głośno zatrzepotały, a jego uwolniona od ciała dusza pomknęła w górę. Ogarnęło go znajome uczucie podniecenia. Nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie.

Nastał czas polowania.

* * *

To był tylko zwykły Hollow. Żałosne, głupie stworzenie rzucające się na wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Nie był dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem.

Ale dla ducha dziewczynki uciekającej w popłochu było całkowicie inaczej. Krzyczała z całych sił, mimo że każdy oddech szatkował jej płuca. Biegła tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Nagle potknęła się i upadła, ścierając do żywego ciała łokcie oraz kolana. Desperacko próbowała się podnieść. Pusty był coraz bliżej.

Ichigo, gdy tylko to zobaczył odruchowo złapał za miecz. Ręka sama znalazła pewny chwyt na twardej, nawet pomimo kilku warstw bandaży rękojeści. Zaraz jednak się rozmyślił. Nie będzie wyciągał Zangetsu dla tak słabego przeciwnika. Przecież na ostrzu tego Zanpakotou była nawet krew samego Aizena.

Zamiast tego, użył szybkiego kroku i pojawił się tuż przed leżącą na ziemi dziewczynką. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę Hollowa i jednym ruchem rozwalił mu czaszkę razem z maską. Wielkie cielsko uderzyło głucho o ulicę i zaczęło się rozpadać.

Potwór odchodził w nicość.

- Spokojnie, tego Hollowa już nie ma – Rudy zwrócił się w stronę ducha i wyciągnął rękę oferują pomoc przy wstawaniu.

Dziewczynka cofnęła się z przerażeniem. Wpatrywała się w Zastępczego Shinigami rozszerzonymi oczami. Spięła się jakby nadal chciała uciekać.

"O cholera!" – zaklął nastolatek w myślach, kiedy zorientował się, że podał dziecku dłoń uwaloną w krwi Pustego. Natychmiast ja cofnął i zaczął nerwowo wycierać o czarną materię hakamy.

Westchnął głęboko i odwrócił się.

- Te potwory mogą się jeszcze pojawić wiec uważaj na siebie – wymruczał odchodząc.

* * *

Nieco przybity Ichigo powracał nad brzeg rzeki. Nie śpieszył się jakoś specjalnie. Przecież przy tak fatalnej pogodzie nikt nie będzie kręcił się przy brzegu. Z resztą, to nigdy nie było zbyt uczęszczane miejsce. No i załatwienie tego głupiego Hollowa zajęło mu tylko kilka minut.

Kiedy jednak dotarł na miejsce stanął w osłupieniu.

Jego ciało zniknęło.

* * *

Drugi chapterek skończony. Biedny Ichi... on zawsze ma pecha.

Wszelkie opinie mile widziane.


	3. Chapter 3: Nigdy nie zmyjesz tej krwi

Blame me, it's me  
Coward, a good-for-nothing scapegoat  
Dumb kid, living a dream  
Romantic only on paper

**Nightwish: Slaying the dreamer**

* * *

Osłupiały Ichigo stał nadal, wpatrując się w miejsce w którym powinno leżeć jego ciało.

Początkowy szok i zdziwienie szybko zastąpił strach. Zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać brzegi rzeki zataczając coraz to większe koła. Wzbił się kilka metrów w górę aby ogarnąć wzrokiem jak największą połać terenu. Sprawdził nawet samo koryto rzeki.

Przecież to było tylko minut. Nikogo nie powinno tu być. Nie w taka pogodę.

- Skup się! Skup się! – powtarzał, nie zauważając wcale, że mówi na głos.- Myśl!

Czyli jednak ktoś tędy przechodził. Może jakiś zapaleniec trenujący biegi, albo ktoś z psem. Zauważył jego leżące bezwładnie ciało ciało. Pewnie podszedł zobaczyć, czy nic mu się nie stało. Sprawdził czy oddycha, czy ma puls…

- Na pewno zadzwonił po karetkę!

No tak, musiał wezwać pogotowie. A skoro tak, to może uda mu się jeszcze dogonić ambulans i powrócić do ciała! Przecież to było tylko kilka pieprzonych minut!

Z nową nadzieja odbił się od mokrej trawy i wzbił dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemie. Rozejrzał się szybko szukając czerwonych migających świateł karetki. Nasłuchiwał odgłosu syren. Desperacko starał się aby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie był najbliższy szpital. Z pomocą szybkiego kroku, coraz bardziej oddalał się od rzeki. Ponaglał sam siebie. Wiedział, że każda minuta może go drogo kosztować.

Z całych sił starał się skupić na szukaniu. Pomagało mu to uwolnić się od czarnych myśli. Co będzie jak nie zdąży? Co będzie jak lekarze stwierdzą, że umarł? Co będzie jeżeli już na zawsze będzie musiał pozostać dusza? Jak on to wytłumaczy swojej rodzinie?

W reszcie przed oczami mignęła mu czerwona plamka i usłyszał znajomy dźwięk karetki na sygnale. Nigdy nie myślał, że tak ucieszy go ten odgłos.

Bez chwili wahania ruszył w w kierunku pojazdu.

- Stój Kurosaki!

Shinigami rozpoznał głos przyjaciela, ale nawet się nie obejrzał.

- Powiedziałem stój! – Wkurzył się czarnowłosy chłopak w okularach ubrany na biało. Zamierzył się krótko ze swojego duchowego łuku. Chwilę później Ichigo był już przyszpilony strzałami z cząsteczek duchowych do ściany wieżowca.

- Co ty robisz Ishida do Cholery! – Krzyknął z furią rudowłosy i zaczął wyszarpywać strzały z rękawa, próbując się uwolnić.

-Uspokój się Kurosaki – zaczął okularnik, ale zastępczy Shinigami tylko spojrzał się krótko i powrócił do prób wyrwania się. – Chyba, że nie nie chcesz wiedzieć co się stało z twoim ciałem?

Ichigo znieruchomiał momentalnie. Gapił się w stojącego na schodach pożarowych chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Na ni? – wykrztusił po chwili.

- To co słyszałeś, idioto. – Quincy poprawił na nosie okulary swoim zwykłym lekceważącym ruchem. Zaraz jednak wrócił do swojej przemowy:

- Sado-kun widział cie nad rzeką, kiedy polazłeś walczyć z tym Hollowem. Zabrał twoje ciało nim ktoś inny by je zauważył. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę czym grozi zostawianie ciała gdzie popadnie!

- Taa – warknął Rudowłosy w końcu uwalniając się od ściany. Już otwierał usta aby opieprzyć Ishidę, ale ten nie dał mu dojść do słowa:

- W każdym razie te twoje chude kości leżą u Inoue-san. - Quincy ponownie poprawił okulary i odwrócił się. – I zrób coś z tymi łachami!

- Sam mi je przecież rozwaliłeś, Ishida! – warknął Zastępczy Shinigami marszcząc brwi. Ubrany na biało chłopak zdążył już jednak zniknąć.

Ichigo odpadł łagodnie na dach pobliskiego budynku i wciąż wkurzony ruszył w stronę domu uzdrowicielki. Skacząc z dachu na dach w końcu zaczął się uspokajać. Pozwolił swoim ścierpniętym mięśniom się rozluźnić. Zimnie powietrze pomagało mu trzeźwo myśleć.

Coś tu było nie tak.

Znalazł go Chad, zaniósł do Inoue, a o tym wszystkim powiedział mu ten pieprzony mądrala… Czy oni go śledzą? Są w jakieś zmowie, czy jak?

Już po kilku minutach, jego oczy ujrzały dom Inoue. Opadł bezgłośnie na ulicę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zaraz jednak się rozmyślił. Co by powiedzieli inni mieszkańcy, widząc otwierające się same drzwi? Zamiast tego znów wzbił się w powietrze i zapukał w okno Rudowłosej. Ku jego zdumieniu otworzyła je Tatsuki.

- W końcu jesteś Ichigo! – Powiedziała dziewczyna. – Czekałyśmy na ciebie, a Orihime już nawet zaczynała się martwić.

Zastępczy Shinigami nie był w stanie wykrztusić nawet słowa. Widząc jego zbaraniałą minę mistrzyni karate uśmiechnęła się tylko.

- Przecież już ci mówiłam, że mogę cię zobaczyć w tym czarnym kimonie. Tylko wtedy nie było tak zniszczone…

Odsunęła się nieco od okna robiąc miejsce Kurosakiemu.

- No właź wreszcie! Chyba nie chcesz wywietrzyć Orihime całego mieszkania, co?

* * *

No to chapterek trzeci już że tym razem ciut mniej depresyjnie... ale odbiję to sobie później.

No i chcę złożyć wielkie podziękowania... programowi sprawdzającemu pisownię.


	4. Chapter 4: Nie uciekniesz

**Ostrzegam, trochę spoili z ostatniego chapterka

* * *

**

Teraz mnie nie ma, teraz za późno,

teraz już całe życie przeszło na próżno.

Przeszło koło głowy, wybrało się na łowy,

w głąb mojej duszy , w głąb mojej głowy.

Ucieka więc gonię, prawdę odsłonię.

Jak by to było, gdyby mnie nie było.

**DKA: "Jakby to było"**

* * *

To nie była przyjemna rozmowa – pomyślał Ichigo leżąc na łóżku w swoim pokoju już po powrocie z domu Orihime. Po całym tym dniu czuł dziwne zmęczenie, bardziej psychiczne niż fizyczne. Był zły na siebie, że zmarnował okazję by wypytać Inoue o tą ich zmowę z Chadem i Ishidą. Wiedział przecież, że dziewczyna nie potrafi kłamać i prędzej czy później dowie się wszystkiego.

Ale przez Tatsuki jakoś stracił chęć na pytania. Ta czarnowłosa chłopczyca już od jakiegoś czasu czaiła się, aby go wypytać o to, co zdarzyło się w Hueco Mundo i wreszcie znalazła dogodną okazję. Urządziła mu kolejne przesłuchanie.

Ciekawe ile ich już zaliczył… pięć, sześć… może i więcej…

Najpierw w szpitalu Czwartego Oddziału, kiedy tylko się ocknął. Potem oficjalnie przed wszystkimi pozostałymi przy życiu kapitanami... nie zostało ich wielu.

I ten przeklęty Mayuri… ledwo się wykręcił od obdukcji osobistej… chociaż chyba ten psychol liczył nawet na sekcję…

Z Yoruichi i Uaharą było już lepiej, przynajmniej nie przerywali co chwilę i nie zadawali krępujących pytań. Za to rozmowę z Renji'm najchętniej wyrzuciłby z pamięci.

Rudowłosy jeszcze raz wrócił pamięcią do rozmowy z Tatsuki. Z resztą ciężko było o tym zapomnieć, kiedy liczne obolałe miejsca na ciele dotkliwie mu o tym przypominały. Czy ta wariatka musiał kopać tak mocno? I czy musiała wybierać najczulsze punkty?

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Inoue potraktowała trochę lepiej. W końcu nie po to ją ratował, żeby teraz zamęczała ją ta chłopczyca. I tak dziewczyna przez niemal cały czas siedziała cicho. Czasem tylko coś wtrąciła i próbowała powstrzymać czarnowłosą przed zrobieniem mu większej krzywdy. No i miała zaczerwienione oczy, a na wymówkę z obieraniem cebuli to chyba nikt nie da cię nabrać.

Dobrze, że przynajmniej udało się ominąć pytań o walkę nad kopułą Las Noches. Starczyło, że musiał zademonstrować Tatsuki przywołanie maski Hollowa.

I w sumie co by powiedział gdyby jednak takie pytania padły?

To, że Ulquiorra zlał go jak psa? To, że sam ledwo zdołał zadrapać Czwartego? A może to, że skończył z ogromną dziurą w klatce piersiowej?

Ichigo bezwiednie przyłożył rękę do mostka, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy nadal wyczuje pod palcami nienaruszona skórę. Chociaż, uważał takie zachowanie za głupie, to odłożył dłoń dopiero kiedy udało mu się wyczuć bicie własnego serca.

A może powiedział by o tym, że nie pamiętał połowy walki? O tym, że Pusty przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem? O tym, że zmienił się w pieprzonego potwora?

W tym momencie jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a ręce spazmatycznie zwinęły się w pięści. Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że poczuł ból w szczęce. Paznokcie tak mocno wbijały mu się w skórę, że dłonie zaczynały mu krwawic. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od zerwania się z łóżka.

Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? Jak mógł pozwolić aby to piekielne monstrum wyrwało się spod kontroli i atakowało jego przyjaciół? Przecież i Ishida i Inoue mogli tam zginąć!

Nawet jeśli przeżyli, to go wcale nie usprawiedliwia. Przecież w brzuchu tego okularnika tkwił jego miecz. Jego a nie Ulquiorry, czy kogokolwiek innego.

No i sam Czwarty Espada. Nie to, że w jakiś sposób było mu żal tego sługusa Aizena. Wprost przeciwnie. Ale świadomość, że to coś potężnemu Arracar'owi zniszczyło w kilka minut połowę ciała przerażała go. Jak silny ten stwór może się jeszcze stać?

Nieco zrezygnowany Ichigo wstał z łóżka i otworzył szufladę szukając piżamy. Skrzywił się zauważając okładkę magazynu z roznegliżowaną kobietą.

- Kiedyś cie zabiję, Kon! – warknął otwierając kolejną szufladę.

No świetnie! Będzie musiał jakoś pozbyć się tych gazet z pokoju, nim zauważy to jego ojciec. Jeszcze idiota zacznie latać po całym domy, krzycząc, że jego syn dorasta. Może i był cholernym kłamcą, ukrywającym przeszłość przed wszystkimi, ale nadal był kompletnym baranem.

- Oni-chan, kolacja gotowa!

- Aghhhh! – nastolatek niemal podskoczył słysząc za plecami głos młodszej siostry. Błyskawicznie odkręcił się i ugiął nogi. Jego ręka machinalnie powędrowała nad prawe ramie, tam gdzie powinna być rękojeść miecza.

Cholera, znowu! Czy nigdy nie wyzbędzie się tego głupiego odruchu?

- Coś się stało, Ichi-nii? – Zapytała Yuzu z troską w głosie i dziwnym spojrzeniem na twarzy.

- Nie, skądże – wydusił z siebie starszy brat opuszczając szybko rękę i zamykając za sobą obydwie szuflady. – Ale mogłabyś się nauczyć pukać zanim wejdziesz.

- Oni-chan, ostatnio jesteś okropny! – Blondwłosa dziewczynka nadęła policzki.

- Coś ci się wydaje Yuzu – Zastępczy Shinigami przeczesał palcami włosy. – W każdym razie nie jestem głodny. - Dodał wychodząc z piżamą w ręku.

- Ale Ichi-nii…

Ichigo z wolna odkręcił wodę i zrobił krok naprzód wchodząc pod prysznic. Gorący płyn uderzył go w plecy i spłynął strużkami po wystających żebrach. Przez chwile miał dziwne wrażenie, że coś miękkiego i mokrego przylgnęło mu do pleców. Zaraz jednak to odczucie minęło.

Rudowłosy odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy. Pozwolił swoim mięśniom na chwilę rozluźnienia. Nieśpiesznie sięgnął po gąbkę i namydlił całe ciało. Skrzywił się nieznacznie czując pod palcami kości żeber. Stanowczo za bardzo wystawały.

No i te wszystkie blizny. Ludzie ze szkoły dziwnie się na niego patrzyli, kiedy przebierał się przed wf-em. Przecież nie byli kompletnymi idiotami. Jaki normalny nastolatek ma tak poznaczone i wychudzone ciało?

Słyszał raz jak rozmawiają między sobą, czy przypadkiem nie uwikłał się w jakieś złe towarzystwo. Chyba padło nawet coś o okolicznym gangu. Innym razem podsłuchał dwóch chłopaków zastanawiających się czy nie jest ofiarą przemocy w rodzinie…

Taa, to akurat prawda – uśmiechnął się krzywo na myśl o atakach z zaskoczenia starego brodacza… chyba nawet starszego niż kiedyś myślał.

Nagle usłyszał znajomy denerwujący dźwięk. Rozpoznał go nawet pomimo dźwięku wody lecącej z prysznica. Znowu ta cholerna odznaka!

No i Ichi znowu jest biedny...


	5. Chapter 5: Pies gończy

Boję się Ciebie gdy w tłumie stoisz  
Boję się Ciebie bo Ty inny tam się robisz  
Raz! Dwa! Boję się i ja! Raz! Dwa! Boję się i ja!  
Boję się Ciebie na wieki, wieków. Amen  
Boję się Ciebie i w domu zostanę.

**Kult: Tłuszczyca**

* * *

Kuso! – zaklął pod nosem Ichigo, słysząc znajomy hałas oznaczający pojawienie się Pustego. Czemu zawsze jemu się to przytrafia? Czy ten durny Hollow nie mógł wybrać sobie jakiegokolwiek innego czasu?

Mimo wściekłości, chłopak momentalnie zakręcił wodę i wyskoczył z kabiny. Ślizgając się dopadł do wieszaka z ręcznikami. Bez namysłu złapał jeden i okręcił wokół bioder. Nerwowo odblokował zamek w drzwiach i chwytając jeszcze spodnie wyskoczył na korytarz. Biegiem przebył schody i wpadł do swojego pokoju. Kopniakiem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Dziękując w duchu, że nikogo nie widział po drodze, wyszarpał Odznakę Shinigami w Zastępstwie z kieszeni jeansów. Rzucił się na łóżko i przycisnął jasny kawałek drewna do piersi.

Jego ciało upadło ciężko na pościel i niemal sturlało się na podłogę. W ostatnich chwili zdołał je złapać będąc już w swojej duchowej formie. Ułożył je tak naturalnie jak się tylko w pośpiechu dało po czym zarzucił na nie kołdrę. Sprawdził czy wszystkie kończyny są przykryte i skoczył w stronę okna. Wkopał po drodze rozrzucone jeansy i ręcznik z podłogi pod łóżko.

Kląc na czym świat stoi wyskoczył w ciemność nocy.

* * *

Tym razem szykowało się coś więcej niż zwykłe likwidowanie Hollowów. Przeciwnik na pewno nie był zwykłym Pustym i Ichigo widział o tym nawet pomimo jego słabych zdolności do wykrywania Reiatsu. Czuł wyraźnie, że tym razem nie będzie tak łatwo. Jego usta bezwiednie wygięły się w uśmiechu.

Zreflektował się natychmiast. Ściągnął brwi w swój zwyczajny grymas. Przecież to nie było żadne wyzwanie. Po prostu kolejne zagrożenie do zlikwidowania.

Shinigami zacisnął szczęki przeskakując ponad dachami budynków. Spieszył się. Nocne powietrze uderzało go w twarz chłodnym powiewem. Oczy szybko przystosowały się do ciemności, rozjaśnianej tylko blaskiem ulicznych latarni. Jedynymi żywymi istotami które widział były zbłąkane dachowce i wyliniały pies.

**- Biegnij Królu, biegnij!** - Odezwał się znienacka okrutny wysoki głos. Odbijał się echem po wnętrzu czaszki. Był nierealny, a za razem tak wyraźny jakby mówiący był tuż obok **-Zaraz ktoś sprzątnie ci ofiarę spod nosa!**

Noc momentalnie zrobiła się o wiele bardziej chłodna. Zimny dreszcz przeszył ciało chłopaka. Mięśnie spięły się boleśnie. Słyszał bicie własnego serca. Stanął w miejscu jak wryty.

- Teme…

**- Przecież wiem, że chcesz go zabić!** - w okrutnych słowach słychać było coraz więcej szaleńczej pasji – **Chcesz nakarmić swój miecz jego krwią! Ciąć przez miękkie ciało! Łamać kruche kości! Rozłupać jego czaszkę!**

- Urusai! – Wydusił Zastępczy Shinigami przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Słyszysz Kurwa! Zamknij ryj!

Jedyną odpowiedzią był wysoki, świdrujący śmiech. Nieludzki, psychopatyczny chichot. Pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek ciepła czy radości. Zimny i wyrachowany. Tak lodowaty, że przenikał do szpiku kości.

Potem i on ustał, zostawiając tylko ciszę.

Nagle inny hałas przeszył powietrze. Głośny ryk Hollowa przywrócił Ichigo do rzeczywistości. Przypomniał po co właściwie tu jest. Chłopak błyskawicznie ruszył do przodu. Biegł starając się nie myśleć o _tym czymś_ w głębi swojego umysłu. Desperacko odrzucał od siebie fakt, że ten psychopata w ogóle nie powinien się odzywać. A już na pewno nie dwa razy jednego dnia.

Pierwszym co na miejscu zobaczył jasnowłosy Shinigami była ogromna czarna sylwetka.

Menos Grande.

Głupi, powolny przeciwnik. Miotający się chaotycznie i atakujący wszystko w zasięgu wzroku.

Nie tu musiało być coś jeszcze – przemknęło przez myśl Zastępczemu Shinigami. - Coś znacznie silniejszego.

Najpierw jednak musiał się tym wielkim gościem. Bez wahania ruszył y stronę czarnego kolosa. Używając szybkiego kroku zjawił się tuż przy nim.

Pusty zawył i przygotował się do Cero.

Rękojeść Zangetsu momentalnie znalazła się w dłoni Ichigo. Palce zacisnęły się pewnie na szorstkim bandażu. Błysnęło ostrze. Krótki zamach. Miecz gładko przeciął kulę czerwonej energii i wbił się w maskę przeciwnika.

- Getsuga Tenshou.

Większość ciała Menosa zniknęła w blasku eksplozji. Reszta rozpadła się w pył i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Kolejny wrzask.

Następny Hollow w zasięgu wzroku.

Ichigo mocniej ścisnął rękojeść miecza. Obrócił się w miejscu i skoczył w przód. Już chciał posłać w kolejne czarne cielsko Getsugę, gdy coś spostrzegł.

Ktoś już walczył z tym Hollowem i całkiem nieźle sobie radził. Rudowłosy z daleka rozpoznał barczystą sylwetkę Chada. Jedno z ramion chłopaka pokrywała znajoma bordowo –czarna zbroja. Jego reiatsu było pewne i niezachwiane.

Ichigo nie wtrącał się. Wiedział, że może zostawić ta walkę w rękach przyjaciela. Ruszył więc na poszukiwanie prawdziwego wroga. Tego, którego energię duchową czuł wcześniej .

Pokonał kilka ulic nim gwałtownie obrócił głowę. Nie wiedział czy instynkt, czy zwykłe przeczucie kazało mu to zrobić. Zobaczył jasny błysk. W ostatniej chwili rozpoznał Cero

-Shimata! - Rudowłosy wziął zamach. Zangetsu ze świstem przeciął powietrze. Za ostrzem pomknął błękitny błysk.

Cero i Getsuga zderzyły się ze sobą. Eksplozja rozświetliła pobliskie domy.

- Jesteś draniu! – warknął Shinigami widząc sylwetkę rozmazana od dymu. Bez namysły ruszył w jej stronę. Skupił się na dorwaniu wroga.

Pusty zniknął nim chłopak zdołał go dosięgnąć.

Rudowłosy warknął ze złością. Nie zatrzymał się jednak. Biegł dalej szukając jego reiatsu. Wiedział, że w końcu zdradzi swoją pozycję. Trzeba go do tego tylko zmusić.

Doczekał się. Kolejny promień energii pomknął w jego stronę. Ichigo nie czekał. Skoczył w kierunku z którego wystrzelono Cero. Pojawił się kilka metrów od przeciwnika. Hollow ponownie zniknął, ale spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy. Ostrze Zanpakutou rozcięło jego ramię.

Zastępczy Shinigami był już pewien z czym walczy. Ludzka sylwetka i miecz w ręku. Nie potrzebował więcej, wiedział że to Arrancar. Brązowe oczy błysnęły gdy spoczęły na ciemnych kroplach krwi na ostrzu miecza. Należała do wroga. Rudowłosy uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu. Teraz już łatwo go znajdzie.

Reszta świata przestała dla niego istnieć. To on był łowcą. To on zmuszał przeciwnika do ucieczki. Widział plamy posoki. Słyszał jego urywany oddech. Wiedział dokąd biegnie. Wręcz czuł jego strach.

„Czas to zakończyć" było jedyną myślą.

Shinigami pojawił się tuż prze uciekającym. Uniósł Zangetsu nad głowę.

Błękitne oczy Arrancara rozszerzyły się. Ludzka twarz ściągnęła się w przerażeniu. Desperacko próbował ciąć kataną. Otworzył usta by krzyknąć.

Nie zdążył.

Złamane Zanpakutou upadło z brzdękiem na ulicę.

* * *

Przepraszam, że tak długo mi sie z tym zeszło. Może następny rozdział dodam szybciej. Nie obiecuję, ale postaram się.

Jakby co, to **grubą czcionką** zaznaczone są wypowiedzi Hichigo/Ogichi/Ichigo na naimen no Horo/Pustego w duszy Ichigo/Shiro Ichigo/Kochanego psychopaty z czarnymi białkami oczu i biała skórą.

Jeszcze raz przepraszam za opóźnienie.


	6. Chapter 6: Koszmar czas zacząć!

I'll put you to sleep at night  
like a foreign movie  
I'll sing you lullabies  
and I'll teach you about everything  
and I'll only ask you one thing  
Please save me.

**Bad Religion: Two Babies in the Dark**

* * *

Kiedy ciało Arrancara runęło bezwładnie na ziemię w Ichigo jakby coś pękło. Czuł już tylko cień podniecenia i radości jakie wypełniały go jeszcze przed chwilą. Zaczął dostrzegać świat wokół niego, brudną ulicę i żółtawe światło latarni oświetlające obdrapane ściany. Nagle uderzyło go jak zimno było tej nocy. Dotarło do niego, że po raz kolejny kogoś zabił.

Który to już raz?

Chłopak popatrzył ze smutkiem na nieruchomą ciało na ulicy. Z pod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował powiększającą się z wolna ciemną plamę pod odzianą na biało postacią. Przyglądał się całkiem ludzkiej, ściągniętej w wyrazie bólu twarzy. Pozwolił aby biały materiał zaczął się z wolna owijać wokół szerokiego ostrza Zangetsu.

Coś było nie tak. Nie dość, że jego Hollow ponownie zaczął dawać o sobie znać, to coś było nie tak z samą walką. To było jak jakiś sen. Miejscami ostre i wyraźne, a chwilami całkiem zamglone. Nawet teraz czuł się trochę jak po alkoholu czy prochach. Lekko kręciło mu się w głowie.

Czy to przez tą Biała Bestię w jego duszy? Czy to przez tego potwora?

Nie wiedział co kazało mu to zrobić, ale sięgnął lewą ręką do ostatniego niezasłoniętego bandażem fragmentu ostrza jego miecza. Pociągnął po nim palcami, głęboko przecinając skórę.

Zabolało.

Ciemna krew zaczęła skapywać na bruk.

Wszystko było tak ja być powinno. Świat powoli wracał do normalności. Ciemne oczy oderwały się od skrwawionej dłoni z ulgą.

* * *

Rudowłosa dziewczyna siedząca przy oknie przygryzła dolną wargę. Drobne dłonie zacisnęła mocnej na podołku. Czuła wyraźnie Reiatsu walczących. Skupiła się na nim tak jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

Czekała.

Tylko tyle mogła.

Taka już była jej rola. Przyglądać się kiedy inni walcząc narażają życie. Stać z boku i nie przeszkadzać. Patrzeć z boku na to jak najbliższe jej osoby krwawią i cierpią.

Mogła uleczyć ich rany, ale nic ponad to. Nie była w stanie nikogo chronić. Nie mogła zrobić nic, aby jej przyjaciele uniknęli bólu i obrażeń.

W bitwie była tylko zawadą. Wiedziała o tym bardzo dobrze. Wciąż pamiętała surowe słowa Urahary, którymi bezceremonialnie odsunął ja od walki. Zdawała sobie wprawę, że Kapelusznik powiedział to aby ją chronić, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że jego słowa wciąż bolały. A może teraz bolały jeszcze bardziej?

Jedyne co mogła zrobić to przeklinać własną bezsilność…

Energia duchowa z zewnątrz w końcu się uspokoiła. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Na tyle dobre znała Reiatsu Kurosakiego i Chada, iż wiedziała, że nic im nie jest. Najwidoczniej nawet nie będą potrzebowali jej pomocy z ranami.

Zaraz jedna znowu posmutniała.

Dzisiaj się im udało. Ale oni nie przestana przecież walczyć ani wylewać krwi. Tylko jak długo będą jeszcze wygrywać?

* * *

Ishida Uryuu machinalnie poprawił ułożenie okularów na nosie. Robił to bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż z innych powodów. Stał spokojnie na dachu szpitala w swoim białym stroju.

Quincy dobrze pamiętał o obietnicy złożonej ojcu, o tym aby nie pomagać Shinigami. Z resztą nawet nie zamierzał przyłączać się do walki. Dla wyprawy do Hueco Mundo zrobił wyjątek, ale teraz nie było powodu by się wtrącać.

Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę. Przez moment miał wrażenie jakby czuł dziwne Reiatsu. Stłumione, ale o wiele bardziej gwałtowne i brutalne, niż to które aktualnie wyczuwał. Ciemne i niepokojące, mimo to jakoś dziwnie znajome.

Dziwaczne uczucie zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło, ale pozostawiło w Quincy'm jakiś niewyjaśniony niepokój. Kropelka zimnego potu spłynęła po czole chłopaka.

Zaraz jednak ponownie poprawił swoje okulary i zbeształ w duchu sam siebie. _Byle co i od razu panikuje? To przecież niegodne rodu Quincy! Weź się w garść Uryuu!

* * *

_

Wielkie czarne cielsko Menosa Grande rozpływało się w pył i powoli znikało. Spokojne ciemne oczy przyglądały się pokonanemu pustemu spod potarganej grzywki. Bordowo-czarny pancerz zniknął z błyskiem z prawej ręki wysokiego Meksykanina.

Walka Chada była zakończona. Wiedział również, że ta, którą toczył Ichigo także dobiegła końca. Jednak coś wydawało mu sie dziwne. Podczas walki przez chwilę miał wrażenie jakby w mieście był jeszcze jeden Pusty.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy głos.

- Hej Chad!

Barczysty chłopak odwrócił się w stronę z której dochodził dźwięk. Pomarańczowo-włosy przyjaciel stał ledwie kilka metrów od niego.

-I jak tam, w porządku?

Sado przyjrzał się się chwilę zastępczemu Shinigami i podniósł kciuk do góry.

- W takim razie widzimy się jutro w szkole – Ichigo machnął jeszcze ręką na pożegnanie. – Ja ne!

* * *

Mężczyzna o potarganych blond włosach stał pochylony przy ścianie. Wydawał się czymś zamyślony. Kapelusz w biało-zielone paski rzucał mu cień na oczy i większą część twarzy. Smukła kobieca dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu, okrytym ciemnym płaszczem o wykończeniu w duże białe romby.

- Czułeś to Kisuke? – to było raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

Mężczyzna skinął nieznacznie głową i nasunął kapelusz głębiej na oczy.

- Więc jakie kroki powinniśmy podjąć?

Urahara odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię. Była to piękna ciemnoskóra kobieta, o fioletowych włosach i jaśniejących, złotych oczach. Coś w jej twarzy sprawiało, że kojarzyła się z kotem.

- Czekamy – Były kapitan mówił spokojnie, nawet jakby lekceważąco. Po chwili dodał z uśmiechem – Co powiesz na szklaneczkę mleka Yoruichi-san?

* * *

Ichigo długo nie mógł zasnąć. Chociaż był zmęczony i nadal obolały po rozmowie z Tatsuki, to myśli o swoim Pustym nie dawały mu spokoju. Długo przewracał się z boku na bok nim w końcu zasnął. Ale nawet wtedy kręcił się niespokojnie i mamrotał urywane słowa.

- Ichigo! Ichigo! – Ktoś go wołał, chyba kobieta. –Wstań Ichigo!

Chłopak próbował się podnieść, ale jego ciało było jak z ołowiu. Nawet powieki były zbyt ciężkie aby je otworzyć.

- No wstawaj już Ichigo! - dobiegający z ciemności głos wydawał się chłopakowi jakoś znajomy, gdzieś już go chyba słyszał.

- Ile można tak spać? No wstawaj!

To był _jej_ głos!

Rudowłosy nagle odzyskał władzę nad ciałem. Otworzył oczy i zerwał na nogi się z krzykiem:

- Mamo!

Nikogo jednak nie było.

Shinigami obejrzał się dokoła kilkakrotnie, ale nadal nikogo nie mógł dostrzec. Jego ciało jeszcze chwilę temu tak ciężkie i bezwładne, poruszało się teraz zaskakująco lekko oraz płynnie. Jego kończyny zdawały się nic nie ważyć.

Nagle jakaś miękka pomarańczowa kurtyna przesłoniła mu oczy. Ze złością odgarnął łaskoczącą go w twarz materię, ale ta szybko wróciła na poprzednie miejsce.

Zaraz, zaraz… czy to nie są włosy?

- _**Na ni**_? - Chłopak przeraził się własnego głosu. Był wysoki i ochrypły. Brzmiał jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy miał na twarzy maskę Pustego. Bardziej przypominał warczenie jakiegoś zwierzęcia niż ludzkie słowa.

Podniósł dłonie do twarzy. Chciał przycisnąć je do oczu, ale nagle zamarł.

To nie były jego ręce! To były jakieś wielkie, białe dłonie z długimi palcami zakończonymi ostrymi, czarnymi szponami. Wokół nadgarstków wyrastało coś, jakby jasnoczerwone futro. Z resztą ciała też było coś nie tak.

Co tu się do cholery dzieje? Co się stało z jego ciałem?

Nagle zauważył jakiś błysk w kącie pokoju. Chwile później zrozumiał, że to wielkie lustro w rzeźbionej ramie.

Stało tu przez cały czas, czy go wcześniej nie było? To w tej chwili nie było dla Ichigo ważne. Ruszył szybko w kierunku szklanej tafli.

- Kurosaki-kun!

Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Obrócił się szybciej niż to powinno być dla człowieka możliwe. Nienaturalnie długie włosy znowu uderzyły go lekko w twarz, przysłaniając na chwile widok.

-_**Inoue**_?

I on i stojąca w drzwiach dziewczyna przestraszyli się tego głosu. Uzdrowicielka cofnęła się głębiej w ziejący czernią korytarz. Zastępczy Shinigami mógł dostrzec tylko jej ciemnorude włosy i fragmenty białego stroju, chyba takiego samego jaki nosiła w Hueco Mundo. Twarz przyjaciółki była schowana w cieniu.

- Ku… Kurosaki- kun? - w jej głosie brzmiało czyste przerażenie.

Ichigo ruszył w jej stronę. Dziewczyna cofnęła się jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła uciekać. W ciemności chłopak widział tylko jej sylwetkę.

Dopadł do miejsca w którym korytarz się rozwidlał. Rozejrzał się kilka razy, ale nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec przyjaciółki. Tak, jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

Tak jakby nigdy jej nie było.

- Oi. Ichigo!

Rudowłosy zamarł. Ten głos… Przecież to niemożliwe…

Odwrócił się powoli, nie zwracając już nawet uwagi na to jak niewłaściwie jego ciało reagowało. Nagle zrobiło się o wiele jaśniej. Pomieszczenie, w którym był już nie przypominało nawet korytarza, raczej ogromny pusty pokój.

Przed nim stała niska czarnowłosa dziewczyna, odziana w szaty Boga Śmierci. Patrzyła na niego wielkimi, przeszywającymi, granatowymi oczami.

_**- Nie… nie… To niemożliwe!**_ - nagle nawet to, jak nieludzko brzmiał jego głos przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. - _**Przecież ty… Przecież ty**_...

Szczupła postać zrobiła krok do przodu. Jej twarz nie wyrażała jakichkolwiek emocji. Była pusta i całkowicie bez wyrazu. Tylko ogromne oczy nie odrywały się od Ichigo. Chłopak cofnął się przerażony.

_**-Przecież ty się nigdy nie obudziłaś!

* * *

**_

Przeprasza za to jak ten chapter wygląda, ale coś odmawia na stroni posłuszeństwa i nie chce zapisać nawet głupiej linijki przerwy. Dlatego musiałam pooddzielać od siebie akapity tymi liniami. Po prostu problemy techniczne. Jak już strona przestanie się na mnie fukać, to spróbuje to zmienić. Mam nadzieje, że w końcu będzie to możliwe.

Wszelkie opinie mile widziane, zwłaszcza o tym co jeszcze muszę poprawić.

jakby coś: _Ja ne_ - oznacza "cześć"/ "na razie"

a czarnowłosa dziewczyna ze snu Ichigo to oczywiście nikt inny tylko Rukia.


	7. Chapter 7: Powrót na spaloną ziemię

**Pisane z dopasowaniem do aktualnych wydarzeń z mangi (do 413 chaptera), a więc spoilery.

* * *

**

Gdy zbudzi nas dźwięk potłuczonego szkła  
Gdy przejdą fosę i dorwą się do bram  
Mamy coś czego nie zabiorą nam  
Gdy wzrok przesłoni gęsta mgła  
Mamy swoje skarby  
Mamy coś czego nie zabiorą nam

**Doniu: Skarby** ... potrafię się popłakać przy tym utworze

* * *

Zastępczy Shinigami zerwał się z krzykiem. Momentalnie stoczył się z łóżka i spadł na podłogę. Oddech miał płytki i urywany. Słyszał gwałtowne bicie swojego serca i pulsowanie krwi w uszach. Był cały spocony. Mokra koszulka kleiła mu się do ciała. Wilgotne włosy przylegały do czaszki. Jego ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne dreszcze.

Po kilku minutach spędzonych na zimnej podłodze dźwignął się na rękach. Powoli usiadł opierając się plecami o ramę łóżka. Opuścił głowę na kolana. Starał się uspokoić i zebrać myśli. Próbował głęboko oddychać. Powtarzał sobie, że to był sen, zwykły sen. Tylko czemu ten Koszmar musiał być tak cholernie realistyczny?

Po chwili spojrzał na stojący na biurku zegarek . W nikłym świetle, które wpadało przez okno odczytał godzinę ze wskazówek. Ciche _kuso_ wyrwało mu się z ust. Było dopiero kilka minut po drugiej.

No świetnie! Kolejna noc w plecy.

Zrezygnowany i zmęczony położył się z powrotem na materac. Najchętniej wziąłby teraz prysznic, ale nie chciał ryzykować obudzenia kogokolwiek z domowników. Nie wierzył, że ktoś by go nie usłyszał. I tak miał szczęście, że nikt jeszcze nie wpadł do pokoju, by sprawdzić czy nic się z nim nie dzieje. W końcu narobił całkiem sporo hałasu, a wiedział z doświadczenia, że nie trzeba dużo by zerwać jego siostry ze snu.

Chłopak popatrzył na leżącą spokojnie na szafce nocnej odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Nawet by się ucieszył gdyby teraz usłyszał jej pisk. Miałby chociaż coś, co zajęłoby jego myśli oraz było by lepsze niż leżenie na łóżku i próbowanie zasnąć. Z pomrukiem przekręcił się na bok. Wtulił twarz w chłodną poduszkę. Chyba nic innego mu teraz nie pozostało.

Niechętnie, ale przyznawał sam przed sobą, że ostatnio cieszyły go walki z Hollowami. Pozwalały oderwać się od problemów i ponurych wspomnień. Były jakimś ciekawym przerywnikiem nużących dni.

Trochę go to nawet martwiło. Przecież nie powinien się cieszyć z zabijania. Tak robią tylko Puści. Istoty, które straciły serce i zostały pożarte przez swój instynkt. Istoty dla których nic się już nie liczyło prócz zabijania z marną nadzieją, że to chociaż zmniejszy pustkę w ich duszy.

* * *

Na szczęście dla Ichigo śniadanie upłynęło spokojnie. Mała wymiana zdań (i ciosów) z porąbanym ojcem oraz kolejny plan Karin na zarobienie na jego zdolnościach widzenia duchów. Następne uwagi Yuzu, iż powinien więcej jeść i próby wmuszania w niego kilku kolejnych tostów.

To, że głowa rodziny Kurosakich okazała się potężnym Shinigami wcale nie przeszkadzało nastolatkowi w tłuczeniu swojego rodziciela na kwaśne jabłko. Z resztą i sam Isshin nie zmieniał tego zwyczaju. Wprost przeciwnie, coraz bardziej starał się ze swoimi atakami z zaskoczenia.

Tylko raz, jedna z bliźniaczej wspomniała coś o hałasach w nocy. Zastanawiała się czy u ich sąsiadów wszystko w porządku. Zaraz jedna temat zarzucono, bo trzeba było wychodzić do szkoły.

* * *

Na lekcjach Shinigami w Zastępstwie jakoś nie mógł się skupić. Po niemalże bezsennej nocy z trudem udawało mu się nie zasnąć w ławce. W dodatku od rana piekły go oczy i w klasie bynajmniej to się nie zmieniło. Może to było nic w porównaniu z bólem jakiego doznał podczas walk, ale i tak nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć. Ponadto czuł denerwujące swędzenie w okolicach nadgarstków, a pocieranie ich nic nie pomagało. Nie docierało do niego praktycznie nic z tego co mówiła nauczycielka.

Nagle kawałek kredy trafił go w głowę.

-Kurosaki! – dobiegł go zdenerwowany głos Ochi-sensei. – Może byś w końcu zaczął uważać na lekcji?

-Ja przecież…

- Pokażesz jak bardzo uważałeś przy tablicy – wpadła mu w słowo kobieta w okularach. - Zapraszam tutaj.

Rudowłosy posłusznie podniósł się z miejsca.

- Przynajmniej możemy cieszyć się z twojej obecności na lekcjach – nauczycielka uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha podniosła dziennik lekcyjny i kilka razy uderzyła nim o rudą czuprynę. – Nie, Kurosaki?

Ichigo tylko przytaknął głową. Nawet on wiedział, że nie ma sensu się spierać. Czując na plecach wzrok połowy klasy odwrócił się bez szemrania w kierunku tablicy. Już posłusznie podnosił kredę do czarnej powierzchni, kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę.

Nie wierząc we własne szczęście szybko odłożył biały przedmiot i odwrócił się. Już chciał iść po swoje rzeczy, gdy czyjś palec przytrzymał go za kołnierz.

- Oj nie wydaje mi się , Kurosaki. – Ochi –sensei ze zdumiewającą siłą jak na niewysoką kobietę pociągnęła chłopaka do tyłu.

Zwróciła się w stronę reszty i rzekła:

- Wy możecie już iść do domów. Tylko nie zapomnijcie w poniedziałek tu wrócić. – Dodała kiedy już pierwsze osoby zaczęły opuszczać salę.

* * *

Dobre pól godziny później Ichigo w końcu wyszedł z budynku szkoły. Rozmasowywał bolące miejsca na głowie. Ich klasowy dziennik był całkiem twardy. W dodatku Ochi-sensei całkiem wprawnie się nim posługiwała. No i trafiła kilka razy w te same miejsca, co poprzedniego wieczora Tatsuki. I jeszcze te oczy. Mogły by go w końcu przestać piec. Przynajmniej przeguby rąk przestały go drażnić.

Zobaczył trzy znajome postacie czekające na niego przed bramą. Nie było zaskoczony, bo już wcześniej wyczuwał ich energie duchową. Mógł być i niezdarą jeżeli chodziło o jakąkolwiek manipulację Reiatsu, ale swoich przyjaciół zawsze był w stanie poznać. W dodatku wiedział jaki mogli mieć powód by na niego czekać. Pamiętał doskonale, o tym, że ten weekend mieli spędzić w Soul Society.

Kiedy dołączył do małej grupy pierwsza odezwała się Inoue:

- Chodźmy Kurosaki-kun. Chyba nie chcesz , żebyśmy się spóźnili?

- Nie…

- Już jesteśmy spóźnieni – Odezwał się Ishida z pogardą w głosie. – Jesteś, żałosny Kurosaki, nie potrafisz nawet przeżyć dnia w szkole bez robienia kłopotów.

- Zamknij pysk! - Warknął Rudowłosy marszcząc brwi.

- I kto to mówi? Jedyny winny spóźnienia!

Zastępczy Shinigami już zaczął sie kłócić z Quincy'im, kiedy obydwu przerwał głęboki głos Chada.

- Czy możemy w iść? Urahara-san czeka na nas.

Cała czwórka ruszyła naprzód. W końcu pospierać się można także po drodze.

* * *

Ichigo odprowadzany czujnym spojrzenie spod kapelusza w biało-zielone paski, razem z przyjaciółmi wskoczył w bramę Dangai. Miał wrażenie, jakby Urahara chciał mu przewiercić wzrokiem dziurę w plecach. Stanowczo nie było to miłe uczucie.

Nagle stał się jakimś ciekawym zjawiskiem przyrodniczym? Czy może, po prostu miał jakąś plamę na tyłku?

Z trudem opanował chęć sprawdzenia czy ta druga myśl jest zgodna z prawdą. Zamiast tego zaczął się przysłuchiwać beztroskiemu bablaniu Inoue. Zrezygnował jednak słysząc jak wymieniała się przepisami kulinarnymi z Ishida. Za dużo w tym Było wasabi, miodu i słodkiej przefermentowanej fasolki.

Nagle przypomniał mu się pierwszy raz kiedy biegli przez to miejsce. Skład był niemal identyczny, była tylko z nimi wtedy jeszcze Yoruichi-san w swojej kociej formie. Prawie czas ich ponaglała i kazała się spieszyć.

Teraz co prawda także biegli, ale nie było w tym żadnego zdenerwowania. Nadal mieli ten sam limit czterech minut. Wiedzieli jednak, że zdążą i że nie napotkają żadnych przeszkód po drodze. Zresztą jedyne możliwe zagrożenie zostało wyeliminowane przez ich wroga. No i nie byli już od dawna żadnymi „Ryoka", tylko oczekiwanymi gośćmi. Nie musieli włamywać się do Sereitei ani z nikim walczyć by przejść.

Tylko, że wtedy Zastępczy Shinigami miał prawdziwy powód aby tam iść. Zmierzał ku walce i trudnościom, ale także ku nadziei. Nadziei na uratowanie czyjegoś życia.

Teraz jakoś nie spieszyło mu się do spotkania z Shinigami z Trzynastu Oddziałów. A już zwłaszcza z jednym.

* * *

Widać było już wyjście. Czteroosobowa grupa zbliżała się do niego szybko i bez wahania je przekroczyła.

Ich oczom ukazało się czyste błękitne niebo nad wzgórzem Soukyoku. Wręcz ironicznie czyste, biorąc pod uwagę, ze było to miejsce egzekucji. Resztki Krzyża na którym miała być ściętą Rukia wciąż wznosiły się nad okolice. Nie wiele zmieniło się od kiedy, Zastępczy Shinigami był tutaj ostatnio.

Właściwie jedyna różnicą były dwie ubrane na czarno postacie najwyraźniej oczekujące ich przybycia. Obydwie wyglądały znajomo, a nawet bardzo znajomo.

Coś jasnego mignęło tylko Rudowłosemu przed oczami. Zaraz usłyszał zduszony krzyk Inoue:

- Ekkk! Ra… Rangiku-san!

Blondwłosa piękność w stroju Shinigami trzymała w mocnym uścisku speszoną nastolatkę i nawet nie myślała puścić. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała natomiast, jakby zaczynała się dusić.

- Nie bądź taka Orihime! - głos pani porucznik był nieco stłumiony. – Przecież tak dawno cię nie widziałam!

- Ale, ale... Rangiku-san mogłabyś…

- Puść tą biedną dziewczynę. – Odezwała się druga postać w stroju Boga śmierci.

- Witaj Hisagi-san! – pierwszy odezwał się Ishida, jak zwykle ze stoickim spokojem w głosie. Chad swoim zwyczajem tylko skinął głowa. Ichigo wymusił słaby uśmiech na przywitanie.

Matsumoto Rangiku spojrzała się spode łba na wysoką postać z dwuznacznym tatuażem i trzema pionowymi bliznami na twarzy. Po chwili rozluźniła swój uchwyt, na tyle aby Inoue mogła swobodnie oddychać.

Ichigo wiedział, że Pani Porucznik Dziesiątego Oddziału potrafi zachowywać się impulsywnie, ale trochę zdziwiło go to co widział przed chwilą. Zasmuciła go dziwna desperacja, która widział w działaniu kobiety.

- Hej Hisagi-san - zagadnął Rudowłosy, chcąc oderwać się od swoich obserwacji, nim zauważyłby jeszcze więcej przygnębiających rzeczy. – Dzięki, że przyszyłeś. Pewnie ciężko ci było znaleźć wolną chwilę aby nas przywitać.

Taa – W głosie czarnowłosego Porucznika słychać było zmęczenie, a Ichigo po raz kolejny nic nie mógł poradzić na to co pozostawiły w nim ostatnie bitwy. Chciał czy nie chciał, uważniej parzył teraz na każdego, tak jakby jakiś instynkt kazał mu szukać słabości w każdej napotkanej osobie. Zazwyczaj nie podobało mu się to co zauważał i teraz nie było żadnego wyjątku. Widział dokładnie nadmiar obowiązków malujący się na całej postaci Shinigami na wprost od niego. Widział przyklapnięte, pozbawione blasku włosy, wymęczone oczy i głębokie cienie pod nimi, ziemistą cerę. Zauważył kilka plam i małych rozdarć na czarnym stroju chłopaka oraz pewną sztywność przy poruszaniu się.

- Właściwie to chyba po raz pierwszy od chwili, kiedy Czwarty Oddział postawił mnie na nogi dali mi jakieś wolne. – Mężczyzna dodał po chwili z chłodem w głosie, ca co nikt nie mógł go winić.

- To powinieneś się cieszyć, a nie łazić taki przybity. - Odezwała się Rangiku, która na szczęście puściła już zupełnie swoją przyjaciółkę. Zrobiła kilka kroków w Stronę Hisagi'ego i rzekła z przekonaniem w głosie :

- Musisz w końcu zaszaleć! Wyjść ze swojego zakurzonego biura i napić się z przyjaciółmi.

Zdaniem Rudowłosego to Porucznikowi Dziewiątego oddziału przydało by się raczej kilka godzin porządnego snu, ale powstrzymał się od uwag. Jeszcze Matsumoto przyczepiła by się i do niego. Ta kobieta może wyglądała słodko i miło, ale potrafiła być prawdziwym demonem. Zwłaszcza, że coś w jej ruchach mówiło chłopakowi, że nie jest całkowicie trzeźwa. Widział, też że i Inoue patrzyła się na swoją przyjaciółkę z niepokojem.

Powoli cała szóstka zaczęła kierować w stronę białych dachów domów w Sereitei. Może nie na wszystkich twarzach malował się uśmiech, ale przynajmniej nie było na nich codziennego smutku. W głębi serca, żadne nie było jednak wolne od trosk, niektórzy po prostu maskowali to lepiej od innych. Po wojnie z Aizenem tylko ci, którzy polegli byli wolni. Cała reszta miał mniej szczęścia.

* * *

Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienie. Kilka spraw na temat tego opowiadania musiałam przemyśleć i sporo pozmieniać. Jeżeli ktoś martwił się czy przypadkiem tego nie rzuciłam, to mogę zapewnić, że praca będzie dalej kontynuowana (w sumie koniec już jest, ale ze środkiem średnio mi idzie). W następnym chapterze mała niespodzianka, która nie będzie miała znaczenia dla historii, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.


	8. Chapter 8: To co pozostało

Pierwsza scena jest tylko bardziej ambitnym wstępem (i powodem dla którego z T zrobiło sie M).

_Pisane z dopasowaniem do aktualnych wydarzeń z mangi, stan na chapter 416._

* * *

Było nas trzech  
jedna teraz tylko krew dookoła  
Teraz już wiem - nie uniknę kata  
Moje życie nic nie warte bez mojego brata

**Liroy "Moje miasto"  
**

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się od pocałunku.

Najpierw leciutko, niemal tylko muśniecie warg. Zaraz jednak mocniej, z większą odwagą. Coraz bardziej szaleńczo i namiętnie.

On schodzi niżej. Pieści wargami aksamitną skórę, zasysa się na jej delikatnej szyi. Z ust kobiety wyrywa się jęk.

Ich usta znowu się łączą. Coraz bardziej zachłannie, z jeszcze większą pasja. Ich języki spotykają się w dzikim tango. Odrywają się na moment, by złapać dech. Zaraz wracają do siebie.

Ustom zaczynają towarzyszyć dłonie. Jego szorstkie , silne palce przesuwają się wzdłuż jej ciała. Podwijają bluzkę. Badają opuszkami każdy nowo odkryty kawałek skóry. Wędrują niżej. Zaciskają się na jej idealnych pośladkach, ciasno opiętych jeansami.

Jej krzyk tonie w jego ustach. Mała, kształtna dłoń chwyta za jego ciemne włosy. Druga desperacko łapie za jego koszulę. Szarpie jasny materiał. Zgrabna noga owija się wokół jego muskularnej łydki. Ciała łącza się w uścisku. Biodra przy biodrach. Jego wyrzeźbiony tors i jej kształtne piersi. Ciągle nie dość blisko, ciągle przeszkadza im materiał ubrań.

Jej szkarłatna bluzka ląduje na podłodze. Jego zszarpana w pośpiechu koszula, dołącza do niej.

Rzucają się na siebie z nową pasją. ona krzyczy, gdy mężczyzna całuje jej odkryte ciało. Jego język zostawia mokre ślady na jej rozpalonej skórze. Ręce chwytają zapięcie stanika. Uwalniają perfekcyjne półkule z czarnej materii. Rzucają się na nie zachłannie.

Jej ciało płonie, każdy dotyk rozpala zmysły. Każde muśnięcie dłoni, każdy pocałunek. Jego zapach przyprawia ja o szaleństwo.

On nagle przestaje. Patrzy zamurowany na jej piękne palce szarpiące klamrę od jego paska. Uśmiecha się z pierwotna satysfakcja. Łapie ją za przeguby i przyszpilowuje do ściany. Jego usta atakują jej imponujący biust. Chwyta zębami za wrażliwą brodawkę i lekko przygryza. Unosi jej ramiona do góry i łapie obydwa nadgarstki jedną ręką. Druga dłoń wędruje do jej wolnej piersi. Ona nie może się powstrzymać od jęku.

Jego kolano siłą wdziera się miedzy jej nogi. Szeroka ręka przesuwa się po jej udzie . Wędruje wyżej i wywołuje krzyk rozkoszy.

On traci cierpliwość. Puszcza ją i przyciska całym ciałem do ściany. I jemu wyrywa się jęk, kiedy czuje jej piersi na swojej klatce piersiowej. Obydwiema rekami szarpie zapięcie jej jeansów. Ściąga je prawie ze złością. Czuje jak jej paznokcie wbijają się w jego plecy.

Wargi kobiety rzucają się na jego szyje. Zmusza go do jęku. Brzdęka klamra paska. Spodnie razem z bielizna lądują na ziemi.

Ciała łączą się z krzykiem Ekstazy

* * *

Z nieco zaczerwienionymi policzkami Yadomaru Lisa rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszyscy obecni w zdezelowanym pomieszczeniu Vizardzi wlepiali w nią pytający wzrok. Jedynie zielonowłosa Kuna Mashiro wpatrywała się z na wpół otwartymi ustami w splecione postacie na ekranie.

Dziewczyna z warkoczem nerwowo odchrząknęła.

- Czemu się tak na mnie gapicie? Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że w wypożyczalni pomylili filmy?

Z kąta dobiegło ciche „Taa, na pewno". Czarnowłosa zmarszczyła brwi ze złością. Jak tym idiotom tak bardzo nie podobał się film, to przecież mogą go nie oglądać.

- Na pudełku było napisane, że to horror – Lisa wzruszyła ramionami.- Nie moja wina, że w środku była inna płyta.

- I ty oczywiście nic o tym nie wiedziałaś? - W głosie srebrnowłosego Vizarda z piercingiem na brwi słychać było sarkazm. Nie patrzył jednak na dziewczynę. Jego oczy wlepiały się w obdrapana ścianę za jej plecami.

- Jezu, Kensei! Myślałam, że jesteś dorosły! A poza tym – okulary czarnowłosej błysnęły groźnie. –Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robiłeś przed chwilą w toalecie?

- To już spokojnie wysikać się nie można? – mężczyzna odpowiedział trochę zbyt szybko i zbyt głośno. Dziewczyna w biało-niebieskim szkolnym mundurku uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

- Ale, Kensei – tym razem odezwała się zielonowłosa była Porucznik 9 Dywizji nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora – całe dziesięć minut?

Były kapitan wyglądał jakby chciał zabić. Zaciskał nerwowo pięści i na skroni pulsowała mu żyła.

- Ty mała…

Już nie tylko Lisa miała uśmiech na twarzy. Długowłosy Rose oraz Love ze swoim dziwacznym afro zanosili się śmiechem . Nawet niepisany lider Vizardów Shinji wyszczerzył swoją idealną klawiaturę. Zaraz jednak zsunął czapkę bardziej na oczy i rzekł:

- Dalibyście już spokój. Wszyscy mamy już w końcu mocno ponad setkę lat. Po za tym w telewizji i tak nie ma nic ciekawszego.

-W dodatku w tym tygodniu nie było nowego Jumpa – dodał były Kapitan w niebieskim dresie.

-Ja tam nie sądzę by Mashiro była dorosła –wtrącił Kensei.

Po kilkunastu minutach „spokojnego" oglądania oraz kilku bardziej „niespokojnych" scenach długowłosy blondyn przeciągnął się i oparł o ścianę. Po chwili rzekł swoim łagodnym głosem:

- A może byśmy zadzwonili po Ichigo – tym razem to na niego skierowała się uwaga grupy. Rose uśmiechnął się tylko. - Chciałbym zobaczyć minę tego dziecka, jak go posadzimy przed telewizorem.

- Sugoi! – również członkini Vizardów w okularach wyszczerzyła się. - Pamiętam, jak mocno wypierał się tylko pożyczania moich gazet. Ciekawe co zrobi teraz.

Poparło ją jeszcze kilka głosów, ale wtedy odezwał się były Kapitan 5 Dywizji:

-Ichigo razem z przyjaciółmi miał iść dziś odwiedzić gości z Gotei 13. Bynajmniej tych którzy przeżyli.– W głosie blondyna słychać było znudzenie. – I w dodatku zabrał ze sobą Orihime-chan, moją pierwszą miłość.

-Chyba setną miłość…

Po jakieś minucie ciszy znowu odezwał się Srebrnowłosy:

- Hej, jak chcecie zobaczyć minę rozdziewiczonego dzieciaka, to zawsze można zawołać Hiyori.- Przyłożył rękę do ust i zaczął- Hi….

Błyskawicznie leżał na podłodze przyduszony przez swoich towarzyszy.

- Urusai idioto! Nie stać nas na nowy telewizor!

* * *

Z powrotem w Soul Society

Sterylne wnętrza baraków Czwartego Oddziału do złudzenia przypominały Rudowłosemu Shinigami szpital. Może i podłogi oraz ramy okien były drewniane, a wszystko wyglądało o wiele bardziej staroświecko, ale i tak panowała tutaj szpitalna atmosfera. Nawet pachniało tak samo. Od czasu do czasu mijał Shinigami w białych narzutkach i kobiety w strojach pielęgniarek.

Ciche kroki chłopaka rozchodziły się po milczącym korytarzu, gdy wolno zmierzał w kierunku jednego z pokoi. Nie pierwszy raz przemierzał ta drogę i raczej nie ostatni. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie przejść ją bez tego cholernego poczucia winy. Bez tego potwornego uczucia jakby wnętrzności przewracały mu się do góry nogami.

Jakiś członek Czwartej Dywizji miną go w pośpiechu. Kompletnie nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, tak jak i biegnącą za nim dziewczyna w pielęgniarskim uniformie. Obydwoje potratowali go jak powietrze.

Jakoś specjalnie go to nie ruszało. W końcu wychował się w klinice, gdzie pośpiech i nagłe zamieszanie były czymś na porządku dziennym. Tam też, najlepsze co mógł zrobić to stać z boku i nie przeszkadzać. W ostateczności może pomóc doprowadzić lub zanieść kogoś do łóżka.

Zaczynały ogarniać go ponure myśli, gdy z każdym kolejnym krokiem zbliżał się do jednej ze szpitalnych sal. Ciągłe oskarżenia kołatały mu się po głowie. Beznadzieja i bezradność sprawiły, że zwiesił głowę. Pozwolił by ręce zwisały mu bezwładnie przy bokach. Zaczynał odczuwać dyskomfort z powodu braku swojego Zanpakotou na plecach. Tęsknił za jego dodającym otuchy ciężarem.

Minęło go jeszcze kilka pielęgniarek nim dotarł do celu. Stanął przy rzeźbionych drzwiach, nie różniących się niczym od sąsiednich. Z wolna położył rękę na gałce. Minęła jeszcze chwila nim ją przekręcił i zaczął otwierać drzwi. Wiedział co za nimi zastanie, ale to wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się potwornie.

Jego oczom ukazał się jasny, przestronny pokój. Strugi światła wlewały się przez wielkie, pojedyncze okno na środku jednej ze ścian. Również podmuchy świeżego powietrza wpadły prze otwarte okiennice.

Stało tu tylko jedno łóżko z ciemnego drewna. Obok niego mieściło się coś, co niewiele różniło się od ziemskiej aparatury monitorującej funkcje życiowe. Kolorowe światła migały a krzywa linia rytmicznie przecinała monitor. Z drugiej strony stała niewielka szafka nocna z postawionym na niej wazonem wypełnionym kwiatami. Nieco dale stało proste krzesło z oparciem.

Mimo silnego zapachu owych kwiatów oraz otwartego okna ,dla Ichigo w sali było duszno. Wyczuwał w nim coś ciężkiego i ponurego. Nie tylko zapach leków mieszający się z odorem chloraminy, ale też coś po tylu przebytych walkach nazwałby wonią śmierci.

Nie, leżąca na łóżku osoba nie była martwa. Żyła choć od czasu bitwy z Aizenem ani razu się nie obudziła. Ani razu nie otworzyła nawet oczu. Chłopak zastanawiał się czasami czy to co ja spotkało nie było jeszcze gorsze niż śmierć.

Jej nienaturalnie blade policzki upiornie kontrastowała z kruczoczarnymi włosami, niegdyś pięknymi, pełnymi blasku, a dziś matowymi i w nieładzie. Zamknięte powieki przykrywały niewidzące już wielkie ciemnofioletowe oczy. Wysuszone usta były cały czas nieruchome, zamiast układać się w uśmiechu czy poważnej minie. Jedna bezwładna ręka wystawała spod cienkiej kołdry. Proste, białe kimono okrywało już od miesiąca pogrążone w śpiączce ciało Kuchiki Rukii.

* * *

Ehem... no to wyszła na jaw stara prawda, że jestem zboczeńcem. Scena na początku jest tym co Lisa i reszta Zamaskowanych oglądali na DVD i naprawdę nie ma związku z fabułą. Chciałam się po prostu sprawdzić.

To mój pierwszy raz (XD) w pisaniu takich fragmentów, wiec błagam o opinię na ten temat. Po prostu napiszcie co myślicie o tym kawałku. Czy mam jeszcze takie dawać, czy raczej trzymać się od tej tematyki z daleka.

I jeszcze jedno, aby nie było nieporozumień: **Nienawidzę IchiRuki! ****  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Ta, która czeka

**Naprawdę nie lubię tego chaptera. Nie dość, że tak długo mi się z nim zeszło to nic właściwie się w nim nie dzieje. **

**I taka mała informacja: do wszystkich poprzednich chapterów zostały pododawane wstępy będące cytatami z różnych piosenek. Jakby ktoś chciał, to można je sobie przejrzeć.  
**

* * *

Bracie, co z Tobą, o czym myślałeś?  
Kiedy swą matkę okradałeś!  
Bracie, co z Tobą, kim Ty się stałeś?  
Czemu mnie sobą ukarałeś?

**Kult: Bracia

* * *

**

Orzechowe oczy Zastępczego Shinigami po raz kolejny zlustrowały leniwie cały pokój, nim chłopak sięgnął po stojące nieopodal krzesło. Przesunął je bliżej i opadł na nie ciężko, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

Nie przyszedłby tutaj gdyby nie musiał. Samo patrzenie na nieruchome ciało jego przyjaciółki przyprawiało go o mdłości, sprawiało, że czuł ogromny ciężar na sercu i gorzki smak w ustach. Wiedział jednak, że ani Chad ani Inoue, ani nawet Ishida nie daliby mu spokoju, gdyby nie odwiedził czarnowłosej Shinigami. Kilka innych osób też było by rozczarowanych. Jego przyjaciele zdawali się wierzyć, że jego obecność może w jakiś sposób pomóc nieprzytomnej. Sami też oczywiście do niej przychodzili. Z trudem powstrzymywał się od gorzkiej uwagi, że to wszystko dawało jednakowy skutek.

Z braku lepszego zajęcia, Ichigo zaczął wpatrywać się w bukiet kwiatów wypełniający szklany wazon, stojący na niewysokiej szafce. W sumie chłopakowi ciężko było nazwać to bukietem, nawet jeżeli nie znał się na kwiaciarstwie. Raczej była to chaotyczna zbieranina kwiatów (i to raczej urwanych z czyjegoś ogródka), połączonych bez żadnego smaku. Wyraźnie widać było w tym męską rękę. Rudowłosy może był przeczulony na to, co odstawało od normy, ale zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego tej zbieraniny jeszcze nikt nie wymienił na coś porządnego. Musiała być przyniesiona, przez kogoś ważnego. Ciekawe przez kogo? Bo przecież brat nieprzytomnej na pewno, kupiłby coś lepszego. Taa... Byakuya na pewno ma lepszy gust.

Tak serio to chłopak chciał o wiele bardziej znać odpowiedź na inne pytanie: co się właściwe z Rukią stało? Naprawdę wiele by oddał by się tego dowiedzieć.

Żaden z medyków z Czwartego Oddziału nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć. Właściwie kiedy tu był po raz ostatni, to nie chcieli go nawet wypuści z łóżka. Od Inoue też się wiele nie dowiedział, za każdym razem, kiedy wspominano o Rukii w jej oczach pojawiały się łzy. Zaczął więc dla świętego spokoju omijać przy Uzdrowicielce ten temat. Chad tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, a Ishida kazał mu iść po odpowiedzi się kogoś innego. Byakuyi nawet nie widział sensu pytać.

Chłopak wiedział tylko, że Czarnowłosa Shinigami została ranna w Las Noches, w dniu walki z Aizenem. Pomimo wielu prób podejmowanych przez członków Czwartego Oddziału, a nawet samą Panią Kapitan owej dywizji, nie udało się przywrócić jej przytomności. Również moce Inoue nie były w stanie pomóc.

Raz tylko nastolatek, jakiś tydzień po Zimowej Wojnie, próbował spytać się Renji'ego o to, co się stało. Nigdy więcej nie powtórzy już tego błędu.

Ledwo zdążył zagadać do Czerwonowłosego porucznika ii już leżał na ziemi. Nawet nie zauważył pierwszego uderzenia. Krzyknął tylko coś w stylu „_za co to było!_" i moment później wisiał już w powietrzu trzymany za front kimona.

- Jeszcze się kurwa pytasz za co! – W głosie wytatuowanego Shinigami słyszał furię, jakiej nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej. Każde słowo było wykrzyczane z desperacją. – Co do cholery robiłeś przez cały ten czas jak myśmy tkwili w Hueco Mundo!

- Posłuchaj Renji… - próbował zacząć, ale wtedy twarda pieść po raz drugi połączyła się z jego szczęką. Poleciał na do tyłu i jęknął z bólu, gdy jego plecy uderzyły o chropowatą ścianę. Normalnie coś takiego zrobiłoby więcej szkody budynkowi niż jemu, ale wtedy był w okropnym stanie. Jego na wpół zaleczone rany z bitwy zaczynały się na nowo otwierać. Zaczynał żałować, że nie chciał słuchać medyków z czwartej dywizji o tym, którzy nalegali by został w łóżku.

Trzeci cios trafił go w podbródek i poderwał kilkanaście centymetrów do góry. Przynajmniej to uderzenie go był w stanie zauważyć.

- Renji, co… - zdołał wykrztusić z ustami pełnymi posoki.

- Co ty kurwa robisz! - porucznik Szóstego oddziału, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. - Co ty robiłeś w Karakurze? Co ty tam tak cholernie długo robiłeś!

W tym momencie coś kazało Zastępczemu Shinigami wstać. Nie wiedział czy to jakiś instynkt, czy coś zupełnie innego. Adrenalina zaczęła płynąć z krwią w jego żyłach. Serce zaczęło szybciej bić, ból jakby przytępiał. Jakoś łatwiej było mu teraz złapać oddech. Spojrzał starszemu Bogowi Śmierci prosto w oczy i powiedział z chłodem w głosie:

- Walczyłem z Aizenem. – Kolejny raz pięść Renji'ego przecięła powietrze. Teraz uchylił się przed nią bez trudu. – No, na początku to z Ichimaru Ginem skrzyżowałem miecze.- dokończył niewzruszonym tonem.

Złapał Czerwonowłosego za nadgarstek, kiedy tyko ten znowu przymierzał się do ciosu. Scisnął jego rękę z całej siły.

Chyba już nigdy nie zapomni tej wykrzywionej bólem i złością twarzy. Nigdy nie zapomni tego szaleńczego, zdesperowanego wzroku.

- Jak możesz… - głos Porucznika drżał z furii. – Jak możesz mówić to z takim cholernym spokojem!

W tym momencie Rudowłosy poczuł jak ramie Renji'ego wyszarpuje się z jego uścisku. Zobaczył jak wytatuowany znowu robi zamach.

Zobaczył coś jeszcze. Ujrzał coś co kompletnie go zszokowało. Łzy w oczach przyjaciela.

Błyskawicznie podjął decyzję. Wyraźnie widział zbliżającą się w jego kierunku pięść, ale nie poruszył się. Wszystkie instynkty krzyczały do niego aby coś zrobił. Każda komórka w jego ciele ponaglała go do ruchu.

Następne uderzenie, za nim kolejne. Szybko stracił rachubę. Renji coś wrzeszczał, ale on nie potrafił już dłużej rozróżnić słów. Posoka zalewała mu oczy. Krew z nowo pootwieranych barwiła na czerwono bandaże, którymi miał owiniętą większość ciała. Wszystko dookoła stało się mieszaniną czerni i czerwieni.

W końcu to ustało, całe te krzyki i uderzenia. Pozostał tylko dotkliwy ból i chłód zakrwawionej posadzki.

Ostatnim co pamiętał były słowa Czerwonowłosego Shinigami:

- _To wszystko twoja wina_.

* * *

- Kuso. – Rudy warknął pod nosem. Tak naprawdę, w całej tej sytuacji najgorsza była niewiedza. Nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie stało, ani dlaczego ktoś go za to winił. Irytował go też fakt, że nikt nie chciał nic mu powiedzieć.

Może gdyby znał prawdę było by trochę łatwiej… a może tylko się łudził.

Jego rozważania przerwało ciche skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Przeszyło go nagłe uczucie leku. Błyskawicznie odkręcił głowę w stronę wejścia.

Kapitan Unohana.

Poczuł momentalną ulgę i pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie. To nie był Porucznik 6 dywizji, ani nikt inny, kto najchętniej wyrzuciłby go z tego pokoju. Zaraz jednak zbeształ się w duchu za brak ostrożności. Powinien przynajmniej zwracać uwagę na Reiatsu osób w pobliżu. Może nie był w tym dobry, ale znajome osoby był w stanie poznać.

- Czy coś się słało Kurosaki-san? – Głos kobiety był ciepły i uprzejmy.- Wyglądasz na zaniepokojonego.

-Ależ nic, Unohana-san. – Ichigo przywołał n a twarz jeden ze swoich sztucznych uśmiechów.- Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłaś.

- Widzę… - Dowódca Czwartego Oddziału podeszła bliżej do chłopaka oraz nieprzytomnej Shinigami. – Niestety stan Kuchiki-san nie uległ żadnej poprawie. Chciałabym móc przekazać lepsze wieści, ale byłyby to kłamstwa, jakimi pociesza się dzieci. A was dziećmi już dłużej nazywać nie można.– w tonie głosu Pani Kapitan było coś dziwnego. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnęła się i rzekła: - Przynajmniej jej stan się nie pogarsza.

Chłopak tylko skinął głową, nie był jakoś w nastroju na rozmowę.

- Próbowałeś mówić coś do Kuchiki-san?

Ichigo popatrzył zdziwiony na starszą Shinigami i potrząsnął głową.

- Może powinieneś spróbować. – rzekła Pani Kapitan łagodnym tonem. – Może ci się to wydawać bezsensowne i głupie, ale trochę zbyt długo leczę ludzi i zbyt dużo rzeczy już widziałam. Jeżeli nawet jej to nie pomoże, to tobie będzie łatwiej, Kurosaki-san.

- Jakoś, nie przychodzi mi na myśl nic co mógłbym jej powiedzieć. Nic specjalnego przecież się ostatnio nie stało.

- Jesteś pewien, Kurosaki-san?

- Taa… I chyba będę się już zbierał – dorzucił po chwili przeciągając się lekko.

- No, to na razie, Rukia. Do widzenia Unohana-san.

Wyszedł bezszelestnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Wiem, że to jest beznadziejne, ale z kolejnymi rozdziałami powinno być lepiej.


	10. Chapter 10: Na ramionach do Nieba

Spoilery z chapterów z końcem walki z Aizenem- motylkiem. Ostrzegam od razu.

* * *

**The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had**

**"Mad word" Gary Jules

* * *

**

Zastępczy Shinigami opierając się ścianę, stał przy jednym z drewnianych budynków w Rukongai. Wolał spokojne miejsca na obrzeżasz Soul Society niż wyniosłe mury Sereitei. Po za tym, tutaj była mniejsza szansa, że ktoś znowu zacznie go wypytywać o Zimową Bitwę albo mieć do niego jakieś pretensje. Zwykłe dusze, żyjące tutaj traktowały go raczej obojętnie, może tylko patrzyli na niego z lekkim niepokojem, którym obdarzali prawie każdego Shinigami. Raz tylko zbyt mocno kopnięta piłka potoczyła się w jego stronę, a kilkoro bosych dzieci patrzyło się na niego wielkimi oczami, przerażone, że mogły urazić Boga Śmierci. Nie spytały się nawet o to, czy mogą z powrotem zabrać swoją piłkę, choć pewnie była to jedna z najcenniejszych rzeczy, które posiadały. Szybko jednak ich miny zmieniły się w czysty zachwyt gdy Ichigo z uśmiechem oddał im piłkę i spytał się czy może przyłączyć się do gry. W końcu i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty.

Złotawa poświata zachodzącego słońca jeszcze bardziej rozświetliła i normalnie nawet płomienne włosy. Znowu stał pod tą samą ścianą, a jego oczy wpatrywały się tępo w przestrzeń. Przeklinał w myślach swoje niezdecydowanie. Od razu kiedy przybył do świata dusz powinien pójść do Renji'ego i porozmawiać z nim, ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie to, że bał się konfrontacji z Czerwonowłosym, w końcu dwa razy go pokonał, ale nie był pewien, czy jeszcze nie pogorszy sytuacji.

Jeszcze niedawno, naiwnie wierzył, że po Wojnie z Aizenem wszystko się ułoży i wróci do normy. Nawet jakiś czas po tym, jak obudził się ranny po walce był przekonany, że teraz będzie lepiej. Jakim wielkim wtedy był idiotą.

Może z wierzchu Gotei 13 zdawało się nadal jak najlepiej funkcjonować, mimo tego, że tylko kilka dywizji nie miało nadal Kapitanów. Całe szczęście, że Głównodowodzący Yamamoto jakimś cudem przeżył użycie ofiarnego Kidou, tracąc tylko rękę. Gdyby jego zabrakło, to na chwilę obecną Shinigami byliby w całkowitej rozsypce.

Tak naprawdę wielkie sprawy całego Soul Society średnio go obchodziły. Bardziej ważne dla niego były osoby, które mógł nazywać przyjaciółmi. Wraz z dniem bitwy stracił kilku i nie chciał by kiedykolwiek się to powtórzyło. Po za tym, wciąż pozostawało wiele pytań, na które nikt nie chciał udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

Nie to, że oczekiwał na jakąś nagrodę czy specjalne traktowanie po tym, jak pokonał wroga. Ale nie spodziewał się również przerażonych twarzy sanitariuszy, którzy się nim, zajmowali ani całych godzin wyczerpujących przesłuchań, na których wywlekano wszystko to o czym chciał zapomnieć. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, że zwykli Shinigami będą rozstępować się przed nim z lękiem, gotowi uciec, gdyby tylko spojrzał na nich krzywo.

Nagle usłyszał cichy odgłos kroków. Wraz w delikatnym stukotem napłynęło ciepłe, uprzejme Reiatsu. Chłopak wiedział już kto idzie, więc czekał aż druga osoba zbliży się i odezwie. W końcu kroki ucichły i Ichigo wiedział już co usłyszy za chwilę.

- Konichiwa, Kurosaki-kun! – Rudowłosy uśmiechnął sie tylko słysząc swoje nazwisko. Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na nowo przybyłą.

- Unohana-san mówiła, że odwiedziłeś j Kuchiki-san. - Inoue uśmiechnęła się do niego, choć było w tym coś wymuszonego. W ogóle wyglądała na zmęczoną, a jej krótkie włosy były w lekkim nieładzie.

- Taa, byłem u niej - nastolatek przymknął oczy. – I wcale nie wyglądało na to, że jej to w jakiś sposób pomogło. Jak dla mnie spała tak samo mocno, jak i ostatnim razem, kiedy ją widziałem.

- Eee…

- Nie dziw się tak, Inoue. Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz, że ona się jeszcze obudzi? - W głosie Zastępczego Shinigami słychać było gorzką nutę. Spojrzał się on na rozmówczynie spojrzeniem, które przeraziło by prawie każdego. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok.

- Ale, Kurosaki-kun… przecież nie możesz tak z góry zakładać, że Kuchiki-san nie ma szans. - Głos miedzianowłosej brzmiał tak jakby karciła małe dziecko. – Nie wolno wszystkiego widzieć tak pesymistycznie!

- Tsk. – Ichigo miał już serdecznie dość tematu czarnowłosej Shinigami. Zlustrował wzrokiem otoczenie szukając czegoś lepszego do rozmowy. Jego wzrok padł na nastolatkę. W końcu i tak miał zamiar kiedyś się oto zapytać.

- Hej,Inoue…

- Nani, Kurosaki-kun?

- Tak się zastanawiałem – ręka chłopaka powędrowała do nasady jego szyi – dlaczego właściwie ścięłaś włosy i o co chodzi z tą blizną na łuku brwiowym? Jaka by to rana nie była, mogłaś ją wyleczyć bez śladu.

Przez chwilę w oczach dziewczyny pojawiło się coś dziwnego i pustego, a Ichigo myślał już, że nie usłyszy żadnej odpowiedzi.

- Jak nie chcesz, to przecież nie musisz…

- Nie, to żaden problem - przerwała mu Rudowłosa z uśmiechem.- Właściwe to nie ja je ścięłam.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Pamiętasz taką Arrankarkę z dwoma kucykami i z maska na jednym oku?

- Tą, która chciał ci wyłupić oko? – W głosie Zastępczego Shinigami zabrzmiał gniew. Jego palce odruchowo zacisnęły się w pieści.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, nie zważając na złość przyjaciela.

Dokładnie tą. Jak się okazało Yammy wcale jej nie zabił, ba przeżyła nawet upadek z wieży. Potem jak już z Ishidą-kun dostaliśmy się z powrotem na ziemię i zaczęliśmy przypatrywać się toczącej się walce, to ona podeszła do nas od tyłu. Zamachnęła się na mnie swoim Zanpakuto, ale Ishida-kun w porę krzyknął. Uchyliłam się a ona ścięła mi tylko włosy po prawej stronie. Potem próbowała jeszcze raz atakować, ale tylko mnie drasnęła. O tutaj – dodała pokazując na swój łuk brwiowy.

- To nie było żadne draśnięcie, Inoue! – Słowa chłopaka były szorstkie od złości. Podszedł do nastolatki i bezceremonialnie odsunął jej włosy na bok, odsłaniając szramę. Nie zwracał uwagi na wielki rumieniec, który wykwitł na policzkach przyjaciółki. – To nie jest blizna po draśnięciu! Nie próbuj oszukiwać kogoś, kto wychował się w klinice. Ta rana musiała sięgać niemal do kości by zostawić coś takiego.

- Było tyle innych osób, które bardziej potrzebowały leczenia. I tam w Las Noches i tu w Soul Society. – Dziewczyna odsunęła się od stwardniałej od miecza dłoni. – Moje zadrapania nic nie znaczyły w porównaniu z odciętymi kończynami i krwawiącymi ranami.

- Ale jak już wróciliście do Karakury…

- Z Hueco Mundo trafiliśmy od razu do Soul Society. Tam też były osoby potrzebujące moich mocy. Ty też, Kurosaki-kun byłeś w kiepskim stanie. - Inoue posmutniała, a chłopak miał wrażenie, że „kiepski stan" było o wiele zbyt łagodnym określeniem. – Było tak dużo rannych. Sama nie wiem, kiedy zasnęłam przy leczeniu kogoś. Obudziłam się na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek, już z opatrzoną raną i karteczką gdzie są najbardziej potrzebujący pomocy. Potem taka miła Shinigami z Czwartego Odział wyrównała mi włosy jak kogoś leczyłam

Przemilczała tylko, że to właśnie Pomarańczowowłosym Shinigami się wtedy zajmowała.

-Acha – zaczął chłopak układając sobie kilka rzeczy w jedna całość. – To dlatego Tatsuki mało nie oberwała mi głowy, za to, że wróciłaś do domu w złym stanie? Stawiam, że przez kilka dni nie robiłaś nim prócz łatania rannych.

- Tak naprawdę, to było coś ponad tydzień.

- Ech – Ichigo westchnął zrezygnowany, ledwo powstrzymując się od przykrycia dłonią twarzy. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zmuszali cię do jedzenia w tym czasie.

- Spokojnie, Kurosaki-kun, nie umarłam z głodu.

Nastolatka jakoś specjalnie to nie uspokoiło. Zdecydował się po raz kolejny zmienić temat nim usłyszy więcej takich „perełek".

- A tak w ogóle, to jak udało ci się wyrwać od tego blondwłosego demona?

- Nie nazywaj tak Rangiku-san! –Inoue oburzyła się i nadęła policzki. – Rangiku-san to bardzo miła osoba.

- Która zaciągnęła cię na popijawę…

Dziewczynę przez moment zamurowało. Po chwili spytała się cichym głosem:

- Skąd wiedziałeś?

- Śmierdzisz sake i papierosami, a wiem doskonale, że ani nie palisz, ani nie pijesz. – Pod wpływem słów Ichigo, Rudowłosa speszyła się mocno. Wbiła wzrok w ziemię. – Po za tym Matsumoto-san już wcześniej wydawała mi się trochę wstawiona.

- No to jak się od niej wyrwałaś? – Chłopak powtórzył pytanie.

- Tak jak zgadłeś Rangiku-san zabrała mnie na przyjęcie. Powiedziała, żebym się zabawiła, a sama usiadła przy stoliku z Kyoraku-san i Kirą-san.

- I się towarzystwo nachlało?

Odpowiedziało mu przytakniecie a potem:

- Naprawdę, nie było trudno stamtąd wyjść. Tylko raz musiałam walnąć, tak jak mnie Tatsuki uczyła, jednego Shinigami, który chciał za mną iść. – Dziewczyna na chwilę zamilkła. Po chwili dodała ze smutkiem w głosie – Chciałabym wiedzieć, czemu Rangiku-san się tak zachowuje.

- Też bym chciał wiedzieć.

To akurat było kłamstwo. Wiedział, a przynajmniej domyślał się jaki był prawdziwy powód zachowania Porucznik Dziesiątej Dywizji. Ostro pamiętał tą cała scenę.

Aizen w swojej połączonej z Hougyoku formie i przerażone twarze przyjaciół. Zrozpaczona twarz Matsumoto.

Pamiętał jak z desperacja w ruchach próbowała zabrać poranione i skrwawione ciało Ichimaru Gina dalej od byłego Kapitana Piątego Oddziału. Pamiętał ból na jej twarzy. Pamiętał jej krzyki. Pamiętał jej łzy.

Nie oglądał filmów o zakochanych, źle mu się robiło od romansów, ale jeśli to nie była miłość, to co do cholery nią jest!

* * *

_Nocą_.

Był w ogromnym pustym pokoju. Stare, kamienne ściany pomieszczenia okryte były dziesiątkami wysokich luster. Dotkliwy chłód przenikał jego ciało, choć nie widział żadnych okien to odczuwał lodowate powiewy powietrza.

Niepewnie podniósł się z wiekowej, popękanej podłogi, na której siedział. Stanął niepewnie i rozejrzał się szukając jakiś drzwi. Po chwili podszedł do najbliższego z wielkich zwierciadeł. Było ono zakurzone, ale dało się w nim przejrzeć. Bogato zdobiona rama pełna była głów potworów czających się wśród stylizowanych kwiatów.

Z ogromnej szklanej tafli uśmiechało się do niego ciepło jego oblicze.

Zaraz… przecież on sam się nie uśmiechał. Jak zwykle marszczył brwi.

Pomachał ręką by upewnić się czy to aby na pewno jego odbicie. Postać z lustra powtórzyła każdy jego ruch. Jednak wciąż miała ten uprzejmy uśmiech.

Zdezorientowany i mocno zdziwiony podszedł do następnego z majestatycznych zwierciadeł. Tam ujrzał swoją podobiznę jeszcze szerzej szczerzącą się do niego. Ponadto to obicie wydawało się być bardziej blade.

Zaczynając się niepokoić ruszył ku następnemu zwierciadłu. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej widząc w nim swoją twarz wykrzywioną czymś, co tylko z braku lepszego określenia można było nazwać uśmiechem. Jego usta rozciągały się tak szeroko, że wyglądało to aż groteskowo. Ponadto skóra postaci w lustrze była jeszcze bielsza.

Kolejne lustro i odbicie z zaczynającymi czernieć białkami oczu. W następnym jego włosy robiły się jaśniejsze. Wszędzie spoglądał na niego ten sam maniakalny uśmiech.

Mocno już ogarnięty lękiem zaczął biec a z nim jego odbicia. Nie chciał na nie patrzeć ale i tak ciągle je widział. Z każdym mijanym zwierciadłem coraz bardziej przypominał osobę, którą najbardziej nienawidził. Jedna z niewielu, których się bał. Swojego Hollowa. Monstrum w najgłębszych czeluściach jego duszy.

Nagle uderzył w coś gładkiego. Poczuł chłód na policzku nim upadł do tyłu.

Z ogromnej, gładkiej tafli lustra patrzył na niego jego Hollow w całej swojej okazałości. Długi płaszcz o wąskich rękawach i mocno postrzępionych końcach ciasno opinał jego tors. Czarne bandaże i obi ostro kontrastowały z upiorna bielą całego stroju. Podobnie jak równie czarne futro wyrastające na kostkach, nadgarstkach oraz na obojczykach kreatury. Długą, śnieżnobiałą katanę trzymała dłoń o trupio bladym kolorze z ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami. Srebrzyste włosy spływały do pasa, a niesamowite oczy ze złotymi tęczówkami i czarnymi białkami wpatrywały się w Ichigo z przerażającą intensywnością. Jego twarz wykrzywiał uśmiech, który Rudowłosy Shinigami znał aż za dobrze. Rogata maska z dwoma pionowymi pasami zsunięta była na bok głowy pustego.

Blada postać wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku chłopaka. W uszach zaczął mu pobrzmiewać mrożący krew w żyłach, wysoki śmiech. Nastolatek odruchowo zamknął oczy.

Wszystko nagle zamiast zrobić się czarne zrobiło się oślepiająco białe. Przynajmniej nieludzki rechot ustał.

Ichigo zadrżał gwałtownie i błyskawicznie otworzył oczy, kiedy tylko poczuł na swoim ramieniu ciężar dłoni. Zdziwiło go jej ciepło.

Nie od razu spojrzał na właściciela owej ręki. Najpierw powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż ramienia, które spoczywało na jego barku. Ku jego zaskoczeniu sama dłoń biała barwę normalnej skóry, a resztę ręki przykrywał znajomy biały rękaw stroju Quincy. W dodatku na nadgarstku wisiała luźno bransoleta z pięcioramiennym krzyżem. Chłopakowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu, spojrzał w twarz przyjaciela.

Sekundę później Ichigo nie wiedział już jak ma oddychać. Ishida nie miał żadnej twarzy. Gładka, jednolita skóra przykrywała miejsce w którym powinna się ona znajdować. Nie było nawet śladu po oczach, nosie czy ustach. Tylko okulary z cienkimi oprawkami były na swoim zwykłym miejscu.

Nagle żeński głos poniósł się donośnym echem po pomieszczeniu.

- Nie ruszaj się, bo wydłubię oko tej dziwce!

Ichigo momentalnie podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku z którego dochodził dźwięk. Pamiętał te słowa i pamiętał ten głos.

W oddali zobaczył trzy ubrane na biało kobiece postacie. Dwie z nich szarpały i biły trzecia, która wydawała się przy nich bezsilna. Miała długie miedziane włosy.

Nim chłopak dopadł do Inoue, znęcające się nad nią sylwetki zdążyły już zniknąć, zostawiając nieruchome ciało jego przyjaciółki. Pod głową dziewczyny formowała się duża kałuża ciemnej krwi. Na podłodze dookoła walały się strzępy białej tkaniny i pasma ciemnorudych włosów.

Zastępczy Shinigami przewrócił skrwawioną Orihime na plecy i zamarł. Ona również była bez twarzy. Tylko dwie okrągłe dziury miejscu oczu ziały pustką i spływały posoką. Trochę dalej leżały dwie gałki oczne. Ichigo zrobiło się niedobrze kiedy zauważył, że były one mleczno białe, beż żadnych śladów tęczówek czy źrenic.

Nagle wyczuł, że ktoś nad nim stoi. Błyskawicznie podniósł głowę do góry i zobaczył gładka twarz Chada. Wielka dłoń Meksykanina spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Miała ciężar ołowiu. Coś pociągnęło go za ubranie. Tym razem były to jego siostry pozbawione oblicz.

Coraz więcej przerażających postaci znajdowało się w polu widzenia. Ich idealnie białe twarze mogłyby wydawać się śmieszne, ale budziły w chłopaku tylko i wyłącznie lęk. Były coraz bliżej. Coraz więcej z nich udawało się Zastępczemu Sninigami rozpoznać. Widział swojego ojca, Uraharę z Yoruichi i Kilkoro przyjaciół z Soul Society. Nawet kilku Arrankarów pokazało się. Mała, słodka Nell dreptała ku niemu bez swojej dziecięcej buzi.

Wszyscy byli stanowczo zbyt blisko.

* * *

Ichigo obudził się zlany zimnym potem i wstrząsany dreszczami. Momentalnie zacisnął zęby na poduszce powstrzymując się od krzyku. Odczekał kilka chwil nim w końcu rozluźnił mięśnie szczęki. Dopiero teraz dochodziło do niego jak szybko biło jego serce i jak strasznie spięte było całe jego ciało.

Cholera, czy on nigdy nie uwolni się od tych przeklętych koszmarów?

* * *

Wreszcie jakiś chapter, z którego jestem dumna, zwłaszcza z opisu snu.

Jak macie jakieś opinię, to proszę piszcie.


	11. Chapter 11: Powtórka z lekcji

**Mów do mnie bez słów **  
** Mów do mnie jak potrafisz **  
** Mów do mnie bez słów **  
** Mów do mnie w objęciach ciszy**

**"Mów do mnie" Ira  
**

* * *

Następny dzień w Soul Society minął we względnym spokoju. Z samego ranka Ichigo z Inoue i Chadem musieli sprzątnąć po zabawie u Matsumoto. Co prawda na początku byli zmuszeni do sprzątnięcia z podłogi i krzeseł kilku osób z Kapitanem Kyoraku na czele. Biedak został tylko w swoim różowym kimonie w kwiaty. Jeszcze biedniejsza Orihime, która próbując go obudzić odkryła ten fakt.

Po doprowadzeniu dziewczyny do stanu względnej używalności i odstawieniu kilku delikwentów do łóżek, zabrali się za resztę bałaganu. Po zażartej walce, Zastępczy Shinigami przegrał w kamień-papier-nożyce o to, kto sprząta wymiociny. Nim skończył sam był już bliski sprintowi do toalety, w celu opróżnienia żołądka. Na pocieszenie przynajmniej w połowie przyszedł Ishida i pomógł Inoue z porządkowaniem nieco zdemolowanego wnętrza.

* * *

Nim o zachodzie słońca stanęli z powrotem na wzgórzu Sougyoku , przed portalem wiodącym do świata żywych byli już nieźle zmęczeni. Bardziej psychicznie niż fizycznie. Wciąż spotykali się z większą ilością pytań niż odpowiedzi, a ci co zdawali się rozumieć najwięcej milczeli.

Już w Karakurze powitała ich roześmiana twarz Urahary Kisuke… podejrzanie roześmiana i z wielkimi rumieńcami na policzkach.

Witajcie z powrotem! – zawołał i z nieco chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do czwórki przyjaciół. – Widzę, że was nieźle wymęczyli w tym Sereitei. Chodźcie się rozluźnić!

Jakoś nikt nie kwapił się by za nim podążyć, Inoue nawet zaczęła już przepraszać, mówiąc, że musi wrócić do domu, bo już późno.

- Jejciu, dzieciaki! – westchnął Kapelusznik , chwilowo bez swojego pasiastego nakrycia głowy. – Myślałem, że może będziecie chcieli napić się z nami herbaty i zjeść coś. – dodał nieco zrezygnowanym tonem, wcale już nie wyglądając na napitego.

- No dajcie się wyciągnąć!

- Agh! Yoruichi-san!- wykrzyknął Ichigo patrząc w osłupieniu na czarnego kota ze świdrującymi złotymi oczami, który znikąd pojawił się na jego barku.

- Tobie szczególnie się to przyda, Ichigo! - Była Kapitan 2 Oddziału odezwała się głębokim głosem. - Jesteś cały spięty – dodała rozciągając smukłe łapy na ramieniu Zastępczego Shinigami. Przy okazji wbijała swoje ostre pazury w ciało chłopaka.

- Coś ty dzisiaj piła?

- Ja? Tylko mleko - odrzekła Yourichi już w swojej ludzkiej formie, oczywiście naga jak ja pan bóg stworzył. Przewieszała rękę przez bark nastolatka, przyciskając jednocześnie swoje niemałe piersi do pleców biednego Rudzielca.

W tle rozległy się odgłosy kaszlu a Urahara zasłonił swoim wachlarzem twarz.

- Jesteś pewna, że to było tylko mleko? – warknął ze złością Ichigo, mając całkiem poczerwieniałą twarz.

- Ciemnoskóra kobieta tylko prychnęła i puściła swoja ofiarę. Rozejrzała się na boki szukając nowych i już po chwili uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.

- O, cóż za niewinni chłopcy… i dziewczynki - dodała po chwili widząc zszokowana minę Inoue. – Normalnie jak zrzeszenie Prawiczków i Dziewic.

- Hej Yoruichi-san, powinniśmy już iść. Isshin-san na nas czeka – odezwał się były Kapitan 12 Oddziału. – Dołączycie do nas?

- Co mój ojciec…

- Nigdzie nie idę z Shinigami! - przerwał Ishida nieco roztrzęsionym głosem. Jego mocno zaczerwienione policzki ostro kontrastowały z normalnie jasna cerą.

- Shinigami wyrzucili nas z Soul Society i skazali na banicję w świecie żywych. – odpowiedziała kobieta grobowym głosem, zbliżając się powoli do młodego Quincy.

- Ale Yoruichi-san, tylko mnie wyrzucili…

- Milcz Kisuke!

- Hai…

Rozjuszona kocica dopadła do czarnowłosego nastolatka i złapała go za głowę przyduszając w dół.

- Masz jeszcze jakieś obiekcje? – warknęła, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się szyderczo widząc cienką stróżkę krwi spływającą z jego nosa.

- No widzisz? Dobry chłopiec. – powiedziała była Kapitan 2 Oddziału i szczerząc się rzuciła – to ruszamy!

- Ale najpierw może byś coś na siebie założyła? – odezwał się Ichigo, nie patrząc w strone ciemnoskórej ekshibicjonistki.

- Skoro tak mówisz..- kobieta zamyśliła się chwilę.

W mgnieniu oka stała już za Pomarańczowowłosym z jego shihakusho zarzuconym na swoje smukłe ramiona. – To sobie pożyczę.

Zastępczy Shinigami został już tylko w czarnej hakamie i z masywnym Zanpakutou przewieszonym przez tors.

- Ty durny kocie! - Wrzasnął chłopak pozbawiony części ubioru. - Oddawaj to!

- Urusai! Jak będziesz tak wrzeszczał to zabiorę ci też obi!

- Teme…

- Co? Aż taki rozczarowany? – Ciemnoskóra wyszczerzyła się znowu i rozchylając brzegi kimona dodała: - Masz, popatrz sobie mały zboczeńcu.

Ta akcja skutecznie zamknęła Zastępczemu Shinigami usta. Stał zamurowany i aż niemożliwie czerwony na twarzy. Nie zareagował nawet na głos wołającej go Inoue:

- Oi, Kurosaki-kun!

Nagle chłopak drgnął i strasząc dziewczynę na amen wyrzucił do góry prawa nogę, ledwie o milimetry mijając jej głowę. Za to, w twarz swojego ojca trafi idealnie.

- Ty stary Idioto! – krzyknął nastolatek wygrażając głowie rodziny Kurosakich pięścią. – Kiedy w końcu dorośniesz i przestaniesz na mnie wyskakiwać?

- Jak tak możesz Ichigo? – Rzucił czarnowłosy mężczyzna wstając z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie. – Nie dość, że bijesz własnego rodziciela, to jeszcze mało nie kopnąłeś Orihime-chan!

- Aha! Ty dziadygo jeden, chciałeś użyć Inoue jako tarczy. – skwitował gorzko chłopak. W międzyczasie Yoruichi wywołała krwotok z nosa także u Chada, a Urahara tylko patrzył na cała scenę zza swojego wachlarza.

- Wcale, że nie. – odparł cicho Isshin z miną dziecka złapanego na gorącym uczynku. Po chwili jednak rozejrzał się dookoła, a na jego twarz powrócił maniakalny uśmiech. - Już połowy ubrania nie masz a jeszcze hydraulika nie działa? Co za beznadziejne pokole…

-Urusai teme!

-I pierworodny syn rzucił się na swojego rodzica z chęcią mordu w oczach. Słychać było tylko odgłosy uderzeń i jęki bólu. Ichigo był całkowicie pochłonięty tłuczeniem ojca na kwaśne jabłko, gdy nagle wielka dłoń wielkiego Meksykanina zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku, skutecznie powstrzymując go od kolejnego ciosu. Chłopak ze zdziwieniem i złością popatrzył na swojeo przyjaciela.

- Nan da to, Chad? – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Inoue chwile temu zemdlała wiec przyda nam się lekarz… **żywy**.

* * *

Przepraszam za wielka zwłokę, ale miałam kłopoty z tym chapterem... to znaczy miałam kłopoty do środy bo wtedy pisanie zaczęło iść gładko. Tym razem rozdział w dużo lżejszym nastroju, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że reszta też będzie tak miła i łatwa.

Co do zwrotów japońskich:

**Shihakusho** - góra od stroju Shinigami

**Hakama** - te obszerne spódnico-spodnie noszone przez Shinigami

**Obi** - pasek od kimona

**Urusai** - Zamknij się, ale też bądź ciszej,

**Teme** - w sumie to jest tylko niegrzeczny sposób powiedzenia "Ty", ale często tłumaczone jest to jako "drań"/"meda"

**Hai **- tak

**Nan da to?** - co jest?

A **Zanpakotou** chyba tłumaczyć nie trzeba


	12. Chapter 12: Nie jesteś lepszy

For a strange kind of fashion  
there's a wrong and a right  
but he'll never, never fight over you

**Nik Kershaw "The Riddle"**

* * *

_Przenikliwe złote oczy omiatały uważnie wąska alejkę, nie przegapiając nawet najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Czujne na każde poruszenie, skupione na szukaniu najmniejszego śladu ofiary. Gibkie ciało poruszało się bezszelestnie w cieniu obdrapanych, pomazanych kiepskim graffiti budynków._

_Stworzenie drgnęło._

_Czułe nozdrza wychwyciły zapach zdobyczy. Wyostrzony słuch zarejestrował szelest. Wszystkie mięśnie naprężyły się. Łowca zamarł._

_Skoczył._

_Ostre jak brzytwa kły wbiły się bezbłędnie w kark ofiary. Ciało dało się powieść pierwotnym instynktom. Zabiło bez litości._

Wychudzony dachowiec z zapałem pałaszował złapana przez siebie mysz. W pewnym momencie uniósł głowę zaniepokojony. Popatrzył się w bok i prychnąwszy złapał swą zdobycz w zęby, po czym zniknął w ciemnej alejce.

Zastępczy Shinigami przyglądał się miejscu w którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedziało zwierze. Wątpił by mogło go widzieć teraz, gdy był w duchowej formie, ale nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że świdrujące oczy kota patrzyły się przez moment wprost na niego. Bynajmniej nie poprawiało mu to humoru. Nie dość, że wrócił do domu prawie o północy, to jeszcze przez cała drogę od sklepu Urahary musiał ciągnąć ze sobą wstawionego ojca. Na dodatek pisk odznaki wyrwał go ze snu o czwartej nad ranem. Gdyby udało mu się szybko załatwić tego Hollowa, to miałby szansę by złapać jeszcze chwilę snu przed pójściem do szkoły. Jak na złość szukał Pustego już ponad pół godziny, skacząc po dachach i błądząc po alejkach Karakury. Zastanawiał się nawet czy już ktoś, nie zajął się zagrożeniem. W końcu nie czuł żadnego niepokojącego Reiatsu, ale może były to tylko jego kiepskie zdolności zmieszane z niewyspaniem.

W końcu, gdzieś w oddali zabrzmiał ryk, który mógł być wydany tylko przez Hollowa. Prawie z ulgą Rudowłosy zwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegał dźwięk i skoczył w powietrze. Wykonał parę Szybkich Kroków nim machinalnie dobył Zangetsu i rzucił się w stronę Pustego.

Chciał to jak najszybciej zakończyć, był zmęczony i niewyspany. Wypuścił z ręki rękojeść Zanpakotou łapiąc jednocześnie za materiał ciągnący się za nią. Niemal ze złością rozkręcił ostrze i rzucił nim w pokraczna sylwetkę potwora. Nawet specjalnie nie celował, a i tak przebił oblicze pokryte maska. Z lekkim szarpnięciem za bandaż (oraz potwornym odgłosem rozrzynanego mięsa i kości) wyciągnął miecz z czaszki rozpadającego się już stworzenia. Szarpnął raz jeszcze i Zangetsu ze świstem poszybował w jego stronę. Złapał go zręcznie lewą ręką.

Nagle oprzytomniał.

Z chwilą gdy rękojeść miecza dotknęła jego skóry dotarło do niego co przed chwilą zrobił. Znowu zachował się jak Pusty. W uszach zabrzmiał mu znajomy śmiech.

* * *

Ichigo nie wiedział jakim cudem udawało mu się nie zasnąć na lekcjach. Oczy piekły go niemiłosiernie błagając by je zamknąć. Monotonny ton głosu nauczyciela tylko pogarszał sprawę. Na domiar złego nie omawiali dzisiaj nic, co by go chociaż trochę interesowało,. Po prostu mnóstwo rzeczy, które po wyjściu nie miały szans na przydanie się. Jakieś funkcje kwadratowe, karboksylacje oksydacyjne i diaizomery.

Po paru pierwszych godzinach szkolnych prawe oko przestał go boleć, za to lewe dokuczało jeszcze bardziej. Już nawet jego przyjaciele zaczęli zauważać, że coś jest nie tak, gdy po raz kolejny przykładał dłoń do oczodołu. Tuż po dzwonku, nim jeszcze zdołał wyjść z klasy, otoczyła go grupa przyjaciół. Pierwsze padło aż nazbyt znajome pytanie.

- Wszystko w porządku Kurosaki-kun?

- Taa, Inoue. Trochę boli mnie głowa. - Chłopak rzucił okiem na jej zmartwioną minę i powiódł po reszcie twarzy, na których widać było troskę.

- Jesteś pewien? – odezwał się Ishida poprawiając swoim charakterystycznym gestem okulary. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

- Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił? – Zadrwił rudowłosy. – Jak miło…

- Po prostu mówię ci, że wyglądasz jak gówno Kurosaki.

- Teme!

- Przestańcie chłopaki - wtrąciła się Tatsuki. – Zachowujecie się całkiem jak dzieci.

- A ty jak facet. – rzucił Zastępczy Shinigami.

- Mam ci jeszcze bardziej tę łepetynę uszkodzić?

Reszta długiej przerwy upłynęła wolno i niezbyt przyjemnie dla młodego Kurosaki'ego. Jakoś nie miał apetytu i nawet przyjemny wietrzyk na dachy szkoły nie pomagał. Już po dzwonku kazał reszcie powiedzieć, że spóźni się na lekcje, a sam poszedł w kierunku szkolnej łazienki. Nawet ucieszył się widząc, że pomieszczenie jest całkiem puste, przynajmniej nikt nie patrzył się na niego jak na idiotę, kiedy oparł twarz o ścianę wyłożona kafelkami. Przyjemny chłód przyniósł ulgę i oko nie piekło już tak bardzo. Myśli tez zaczynały krążyć swobodniej, a nie unosić się w otępiałej mgle.

Nagle usłyszał coś jakby zduszony jęk , a chwile potem kliknięcie zamka i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi od kabiny. Zaraz też rozległ się cichy odgłos kroków. Taa, skończył się spokój.

Ichigo oderwał się od ściany i podszedł do jednej z umywalek po czym okręcił kran. Nawet wysilił się na udawanie, że był zajęty myciem rąk, kiedy dwoje osób wyszło z drugiej części toalety. Dziewczyna z nieco rozmazanym makijażem, rozpiętą bluzką i tym co zostało ze starannie ułożonej fryzury oraz gorylowaty typ w wygniecionym mundurku. Obydwoje zastygli na moment, a po chwili dziewczyna poczerwieniała na twarzy. Schowała się zaraz za plecami swojego kochanka. Ten jeszcze przez moment stał zamurowany, po czym na jego twarzy wykwitła furia. Wyciągnął gruby paluch w stronę Rudowłosego i warknął:

- Nic tu nie widziałeś śmieciu! Rozumiesz?

Żyłka pulsowała na czole Ichigo. Ten żałosny typ, przyłapany na seksie w szkolnym kiblu jeszcze mu groził? Wcześniejsza irytacja zmieszała się z nową złością.

- Wypierdalać stąd – powiedział cicho, ale z siłą w głosie.

- Ty..

W tym momencie coś w młodym Kurosakim pękło. Wściekłość rozlała się po jego żyłach. Skoczył do przodu i chwycił chłopaka za kołnierz. Przekręcił go brutalnie i łapiąc za kark zaczął ciągnąć, nie zważając na energiczne protesty. Kopniakiem otworzył pierwszą z kabin i cisnął wielkiego typa do środka. Złapał go za włosy po czym wepchnął mu głowę do muszli klozetowej . Przytrzymując szarpiącego się wściekle licealistę nacisnął przycisk spłuczki. Odczekał chwilę i pociągnął go w tył z taką siła, że uderzył plecami o ścianę i powoli zjechał w dół. Z dziwna satysfakcją patrzył na mokry, próbujący złapać oddech bałagan przed sobą. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, a po chwili odwrócił się. Spojrzał na sparaliżowana strachem dziewczynę i minął ją bez słowa. Nie wiedział tylko, że część jej strachu wynikała z jego zaczynających czernieć oczu.

Może nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z tym co zrobił, ale przynajmniej oko przestało go boleć.

* * *

Spacer ze szkoły do domu minął jakoś szybko dla Zastępczego Shinigami. Szedł sam, niezbyt zwracając uwagę na otoczenie i mijane osoby. W pewnym momencie poczuł jak ktoś na niego wpada. To momentalnie wyrwało go z zadumy.

- Sorry, zagapiłem się – rzucił w stronę dziewczyny, która po zderzeniu z nim wylądowała na ziemi. Schylił się by pomóc je wstać.

To działo się przez moment. Przez ułamek sekundy widział zakrwawione zwłoki w miejscu nastolatki. Puste oczodoły wpatrywały się w niego. Dookoła lśniły szkarłatem plamy posoki. Nawet czuł gęsty odór krwi.

Mrugnął i wszystko wróciło do normy, nie siedział przed nim rozkładający się trup, a dziewczyna w mundurku gimnazjalisty. Wokoło stało jeszcze kilka postaci w identycznych spódniczkach i bluzkach.

Nagłe, energiczne uderzenie z biodra niemal wywróciło Ichigo. Lekko zdezorientowany chłopak popatrzył na osobę, która teraz zamiast niego pochylała się nad koleżanką. Miała długie, proste włosy i kilka kolczyków w jednym uchu.

- No wstawaj już! Chyba ten brutal nic ci nie zrobił? - Miała zdecydowany i władczy ton głosu.

Dziewczyna na ziemi tylko potrząsnęła głową i podniosła się. Kiedy otrzepywała spódnicę, jej przyjaciółka rzuciła w stronę rudowłosego spojrzenie, które w jej mniemaniu powinno być zabójcze. Odezwała się jeszcze, kąśliwym tonem:

- A ty patrz gdzie chodzisz!

I zarzuciwszy bujną grzywą pomaszerowała w drugą stronę, prowadząc grupę gimnazjalistek za sobą. Zastępczy Shinigami westchnął tylko i ponowił swój marsz do domu, marząc już tylko o swoim łóżku… w ostateczności nawet o kanapie, byle by dało się na niej usnąć.

* * *

Wiem, że krótko, ale niedługo będzie następny chapter.

A i z umieszczanie nietypowych zachowań Kurosakiego jest zamierzone. Tak, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości.


	13. Chapter 13: żegnaj niewinności

Spokojnie powiedziałem: pamiętasz o co walczyłeś?  
Co mocno kochałeś, czego nienawidziłeś?  
Spojrzał na mnie tym już nieobecnym wzrokiem  
Uśmiechnął się cynicznie i powiedział: trochę.

Nagły Atak Spawacza „Cmentarna brama"

* * *

Ciemność spowijała widownię w ogromnej kinowej sali. Na wielkim ekranie przewijały się szybko ciemne sylwetki. Miały w dłoniach różnorakie rodzaje broni, a w tle leciały odgłosy strzałów i wybuchów. Dosyć częste rozpryski gęstej cieczy barwiły gładką powierzchnię na nieprzyjemny odcień czerwieni.

Jakoś hektolitry krwi na ekranie ani poodrywane kończyny nie poruszały Pomarańczowowłosego nastolatka na siedzącego widowni. Z obojętnością parzył na zmagania dwóch wrogich armii. Zwrócił się cicho do osoby obok.

- Już nigdy więcej nie dam ci się wyciągnąć do kina. Zawsze wybierasz jakieś gnioty.

- Ale…- zaczął Keigo - przecież ten film jest świetny. Widziałeś jak mu przed chwila nogę urwało? A widziałeś piersi tej pięknej pielęgniarki? To była prawie miseczka D.

Ichigo tylko westchnął i odpowiedział:

- Czy ty w ogóle nie widzisz jakie to wszystko sztuczne?

Brunet spojrzał się na niego pytająco.

- Biegali i walczylu od pół godziny, a nawet śladu potu na nich nie widać. Wszyscy wypacyfikowani jakby ich prosto z wybiegu zgarnęli. I jeszcze jedno, jak się kogoś tnie to jest inny dźwięk. Zwłaszcza jak się trafi na kość.

Młody Kurosaki nawet nie zauważył strachu z jakim wpatrywał się w niego przyjaciel wiec kontynuował:

- W ogóle, to nie wygląda jak wojna. Takie sztuczne i czyste. I czy oni myślą, że człowiek umiera tak szybko i cicho? - Teraz nawet ludzie z sąsiednich rzędów zaczęli rzucać w stronę chłopaka dziwne spojrzenia. On sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. – No i tak krew… myślałem, że już nie używa się keczupu do filmów.

Zastępczy Shinigami zapewne wymieniałby jeszcze dłużej wszystkie wady produkcji, gdyby nie nagły świst kuli po dobrych dwóch minutach niemal kompletnej ciszy w filmie. W mgnieniu oka cały się spiął, a jego prawa ręka odruchowo powędrowała w kierunku prawego ramienia. Nim się zreflektował, jego palce już zaciskały się na nieistniejącej rękojeści miecza.

- A nie mówiłem? Ten film jest świetny! Przestraszył nawet ciebie. – Oświadczył ucieszonym tonem Keigo. Wyglądał już na bardziej zrelaksowanego, pewnego siebie znowu zagościłą w jego głosie.

- Urusai! To był odruch. – Warknął ze złością Ichigo.

- Bądźcie ciszej. – odezwał się poirytowany żeński głos z tyłu. Obaj nastolatkowie odwrócili głowy. - Nie jesteście tutaj sami, inni też chcą coś słyszeć.

To skutecznie zakończyło ich dyskusję.

* * *

Już po seansie dwaj uczniowie liceum w Karakurze wrócili do swojej kłótni o film. Byli na tyle pochłonięci wyszukiwaniem nowych argumentów, że Keigo nie zauważył wielkiego gościa na swojej drodze. Wymamrotał szybkie przeprosiny, ale nim zdążył odejść wisiał już w powietrzu trzymany za kołnierz.

- Puszczaj mnie! Puszczaj, słyszysz? - Zaczął krzyczeć i machać gorączkowo kończynami.

- Patrz gdzie leziesz, idioto! – Warknął dryblas w skórze i z wielokolorowym irokezem przytrzymujący Keigo. – Przez ciebie zmarnowałem fajka!

- To byś mu ładnie podziękował za pomoc twojemu zdrowiu. - Odezwał się Ichigo znudzonym tonem trzymając ręce w kieszeni.

- Nie wiesz do kogo mówisz, farbowany pojebie! – Chłopak zawył odkręcając się w stronę Zastępczego Shinigami. Puścił drugiego z nastolatków, który upadał z głuchym dźwiękiem na chodnik.

- Taa, nie masz pojęcia z kim zadzierasz, dupku! – Jakiś ponury chłopak z równie kolorowymi włosami odezwał się z cienia.

Młody Kurosaki zdusił śmiech z przestarzałego doboru słów i jakoś zachował obojętny wyraz twarzy. Za to Keigo, na widok zbierających się w koło postaci w skórach, z metalowymi rurkami i bokkenami zaczął panikować. Podbiegł do przyjaciela i ciągnąc go za rękaw, próbował wymusić wspólną ucieczkę. Kiedy krąg sylwetek zamknął się wokół nich, brunet tylko złapał się jego kurtki i wymamrotał coś w stylu „Ja nie chcę umierać".

- A teraz ładnie przeproście! – Zakpił jakiś knypek w kurtce nabitej ćwiekami. – To może nawet nie będziecie potrzebowali chirurga plastyka.

- W sumie to szkoda niszczyć takie ładne twarzyczki - tym razem odezwał się damski głos. – Ale z resztą możecie robić co wam się podoba.

Niewysoka, szczupła dziewczyna z pióropuszem różowych włosów wydawała się być przywódczynią całej bandy. Widać było, że reszt traktuje ja z respektem. W świetle bilbordów i sklepowych witryn błyszczały łańcuch łączący kolczyk w wardze z kolczykiem w uchu oraz wielka ilość metalowych elementów na ubraniu. Jej oczy lśniły zupełnie innym blaskiem.

- Bierzcie ich chłopcy!

Zachrzęściły łańcuchy i masywne buciory. Pierwszy z gangu ruszył do przodu. Z krzykiem zamachnął się masywną rurą.

Dla Ichigo to była chwila. W jednym momencie wszystko było normalne a w następnym całe otoczenie zwolniło. Kawał metalu nadlatujący w jego kierunku wydawał się prawie nieruchomy. Chłopak uchylił się, po czym kopniakiem wytrącił broń z ręki napastnika. Chwycił go za przegub i wygiął mu rękę w tył, aż do usłyszenia satysfakcjonującego trzasku. Nie zwracając uwagi na przeszywający wrzask bólu, rzucił się na następnego przeciwnika. Biedak nawet nie wiedział co go uderzyło, a już leżał przy ścianie. Z okrzykiem zaatakowała kolejna osoba. Błysnęło ostrze scyzoryka. Ichigo wygiął się w uniku. Ostrze minęło jego twarz o milimetr. Inna osoba zamachnęła się masywnym łańcuchem. Metal ze świstem przeszył miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się głowa Zastępczego Shinigami. Zaraz uderzył dryblas z bokkenem w dłoni.

Ichigo niemal tańczył unikając wszystkich ataków i samemu wymierzając ciosy. Wcale nie ruszała go przewaga liczebna gangu ani to, że przeciwnicy byli uzbrojeni.

Paradoksalnie dobrze się bawił.

Kolejny cios wymierzony w jego stronę i kolejna rozkwaszona twarz oponenta. Następna osoba z łańcuchem. Szybki wyskok i kilka osób wyjących z bólu.

Pierwszy cios dosiągł Rudowłosego. Kawał drewna obił mu plecy. Uderzenie tylko go zmotywowało. Odkręcił się na pięcie i kopnął wroga prosto w twarz. Chyba połamał mu nos, a już na pewno pobrudził sobie krwią buty. Następnemu przyłożył w krocze. Potem sam musiał się chylić.

Nie byli specjalnie silni, po prostu było ich dużo. Walka z nimi przypominała wyżynanie stada słabych Hollowów. Ichigo zaczął nawet obrywać od czasu do czasu, jednak był daleki od przegranej. A może ból i rany tylko go bardziej ekscytowały? Gdzieś w głębi czaszki słyszał szyderczy śmiech. Sam miał ochotę się roześmiać.

- Stój bo odstrzelę mu łeb!

Nie tylko młody Kurosaki znieruchomiał ale i cała zgraja wokół. Spojrzał na kipiąca złością dziewczynę z wcześniej. Trzymała pistolet tuż przy głowie bladego jak ściana Keigo. Srebrna biżuteria na jej twarzy brzęczała z każdym słowem:

- Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twój kumpel zginął, co? – Jej uśmiech był przepełniony jadem, w oczach błyszczało szaleństwo. Palce zaciśnięte na broni lekko jednak drżały.

- **Zabij tą dziwkę! Przerwała nam zabawę!** – nagle wtrącił się głos jego Hollowa. Po raz pierwszy w życiu chciał się zgodzić z biała zmorą.

Katem oka zauważy , że banda już szykuje się by się na niego rzucić. Spojrzał jeszcze tylko na twarz przyjaciela i już był pewien.

Szybciej niż ludzkie oko mogło zarejestrować znalazł się przy przywódczyni gangu. Bez skrupułów złapał za łańcuch na jej twarzy . Wyrwał go razem z kolczykami. Wybił pistolet z jej dłoni, nie patrząc nawet na to ile połamał jej palców. Nie zastanawiał się też skąd w ogóle go wzięła . Rzucił ją z dala od przerażonego przyjaciela. Pełne bólu krzyki mieszały się z przekleństwami, kiedy miotała się po ziemi. Szkarłatne plamy odbijały się niezdrowym blaskiem w sztucznym świetle. Wszyscy dookoła nie byli w stanie się ruszyć. Może paru pojękiwało na chodniku tuląc do siebie zranione kończyny.

- Idziemy Keigo. – Rudowłosy pochylił się nad brunetem i podał mu rękę. Ten ciągle w szoku przyjął oferowana pomoc i pozwolił postawić się na nogi. Dał się przeprowadzić kilkadziesiąt metrów w ciszy nim wybuchnął:

- Mogłem tam umrzeć! Rozumiesz Ichigo? Umrzeć! Ona chciał mnie zastrzelić! Widziałeś ten pistolet?

- Mogłeś też nie wpadać na tego gościa – mruknął Zastępczy Shinigami. – Wtedy nie musiałbym ratować ci tyłka i raz w życiu wróciłbym do domu jak normalny człowiek. Tak bez żadnych pieprzonych kłopotów.

- Aleś ty nieczuły Ichigo! I jak w ogóle możesz to mówić z takim spokojem. - W głosie bruneta ciągle słuchać było przerażenie. – Ta dziewczyna mało mnie nie zabiła.

- Taa, musisz poprosić ją o swój numer. – Poirytowanie było łatwo zauważalne w wypowiedzi Rudowłosego. – A tak w ogóle, to nie pociągnęłaby za spust.

- Jak możesz być taki pewien? To nie twoja głowę chciała rozwalić!

- Drżały jej ręce. I miała słabe spojrzenie. To nie były oczy kogoś zdolnego zabić. – A kiedy jego towarzysz nadal wydawał się nieprzekonany dodał – z resztą, jej broń nie była odbezpieczona.

- Mogłeś tak od razu! – Keigo zamilkł na chwilę, a to było czymś dla niego rzadkim. - Powinieneś iść do szpitala. Krwawisz.

- Serio? - Młody Kurosaki zatrzymał się przed najbliższą wystawą sklepową i zaczął oglądać swoje odbicie. - O rzeczywiście! Trudno, pokażę to staruszkowi do zszycia.

- Jesteś potworem wiesz?

- Urusai!

* * *

Mimo zmęczenia Ichigo jakoś nie mógł zasnąć. Kręcił się z boku na bok i zaciskał pięści. Nie mógł się uwolnić od myśli o swoim Pustym. Ten ostatnio nie tylko stał się dziwnie aktywny, ale też wydawał się wpływać na to co Rudowłosy robił. Z drugiej strony bał się tego, co przyniesie ze sobą sen. Jakoś nie liczył na nic innego od kolejnego koszmaru. Siniaki i świeże szwy tez nie pomagały, zwłaszcza, że zaczynały z lekka rwać.

W końcu zapadł w niespokojny sen. Nadal kręcił się, rzucając głową i mamrocząc urywane słowa.

I znowu to co zobaczył było żywe i wyraźne niczym w prawdziwe zdarzenie. A może nawet żywsze i bardziej wyraźne?

Stał na moście. Pamiętał to miejsce, poznawał wielkie białe filary. To było niedaleko jego domu. Nawet delikatny powiew wiatru wydawał się tu znajomy. Słońce mocno świeciło i nawet jedna chmurka nie mąciła błękitu nieboskłonu.

Po chwili Ichigo zauważył chłopca stojącego na barierce. Mógł mieć najwyżej dziesięć lat a jego kruczoczarne włosy lśniły w słońcu. Najwyraźniej szykował się do skoku.

- Stój! - Dzieciak nawet nie zareagował.

Panika uderzyła młodego Kurosakiego z przytłaczającą mocą. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zaczął biec. Już dopadał do chłopca, gdy ten skoczył. W powietrzu wyciągnął drobną rączkę do Zastępczego Shinigami.

Dziecko już nie miało ciemnych włosów, a ogniście rude. Jego duże łagodne oczy były znajomej orzechowej barwy. Były identyczne jak te, które spoglądały na niego ze starych fotografii. To był on sam sprzed kilku lat. Spadł z pluskiem tysięcy kropel deszczu uderzających o beton.

**-** **Ile to już lat minęło, Aibou?** – Odezwał się nieprzyjemny głos gdzieś zza jego pleców. Lodowaty powiew owiał mu kark.

- **Był z ciebie taki słodki dzieciak** – nagle głos dochodził z przodu.

Ichigo momentalnie uniósł głowę. Patrzył wprost w czarno-złote oczy swojego Hollowa. Biały demon siedział sobie niedbale na barierce, z lekkim uśmiechem na jasnej twarzy. Miał na sobie białe Shihakusho przewiązane czarnym pasem. Nie trzymał on jednak miecza na plecach.

- Co ty tu robisz?

**- Jak to co królu? Przecież moje miejsce jest w tej twojej tępej łepetynie.** – Z Miną rozbawionego dziecka zeskoczył na ziemię. **– Hej, skończyłbyś wreszcie z tym pieprzonym deszczem. Zaraz mi włosy całkiem zmokną.**

- Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz? Przecież już raz cię pokonałem!

**- A czego mam niby pragnąć mój królu?** – Biały sobowtór zamyślił się chwilę i zaczął wyliczać na palcach. – **Władzy, jakiejś porządnej walki , pozabijać parę osób, a jak starczy czasu to może kogoś przelecieć.**

- Teme!

- **Ach byłbym zapomniał** - tu nastąpiła dramatyczna pauza – **Wymordować wszystkie osoby bliskie twemu sercu**. – Blade usta rozciągnęły się w niemożliwie szerokim uśmiechu.

- Ty chory pojebie!

- **Co się tak pieklisz Wasza Wysokość? Jak chcesz to dam ci decydować, kto ma zginać pierwszy**. – Dodał z taką mina jakby naprawdę wierzył, że sprawi to Ichigo przyjemność.

Dla Zastępczego Shinigami a rozmowa robiła się coraz bardziej chora. Zupełnie jakby mówili o pieprzonej pogodzie przy kawie i ciastkach.

Nagle nie znajdowali się na żadnym moście, a na znajomym cmentarzu w Karakurze. Dokładnie przed miejscem, gdzie spoczywała matka Rudowłosego. Jedynie deszcz pozostał taki sam, identycznie rzęsisty i chłodny. Pusty, tym razem z długimi włosami oraz jakby niedbale zsuniętą rogatą maską, stał obok nagrobka i zasłaniał jego część płaszczem. Ichigo nie widział w tym sensu, skoro obydwaj dokładnie wiedzieli co na nim pisze.

Biało-czarna smuga mignęła tylko przed oczami Rudowłosego. Nim zdążył drgnąć czubek śnieżnobiałej katany znalazł się milimetr od jego gardła.

**- Mógłbym cie teraz zabić**. – Głos Hollowa dobiegał zza czarnej maski, która teraz okrywała twarz bladej kreatury. Szponiasta dłoń zaciskała się pewnie na rękojeści miecza, którego jeszcze przed momentem nie było. – **Jeden mój ruch i jesteś trupem. Słyszysz? Jeden mój ruch i już nikogo nie obronisz! **

Zastępczy Shinigami był w szoku. Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie energii by coś odpowiedzieć. Patrzył się jedynie w mlecznobiałe oczy swojego największego wroga, do momentu, gdy ten opuścił ostrze. Zza groteskowej maski dobiegł mrożący krew w żyłach chichot, a potem coś jakby zniekształcone westchnienie.

- **Jare, jare. Masz szczęście Aibou.** - Biały demon wzruszył ramionami. -**Jakbym teraz rozchlastał ci gardło, to po prostu byś się obudził. Prawdziwa szkoda. Jesteś żałosnym Królem.**

- Teme! O czym ty do cholery pieprzysz! Przecież przegrałeś ze mną!

- **Ty ciągle wierzysz, że jedno małe zwycięstwo da ci spokój i pieprzony happy end?** – W okrutnym głosie zabrzmiał pogarda. Pusty zaczął obracać na palcu elegancką katanę. **– Otwórz oczy idioto! Myślisz, że w jakim świecie żyjesz? Tyle bitew i wylanej krwi a ty wciąż wierzysz, że ja tak po prostu będę grzecznym koniem i dam się ujeżdżać jak dziwka? **

**- Przecież walka nie kończy się na jednym pojedynku. Wciąż są nowi przeciwnicy, coraz silniejsi, coraz bardziej głodni krwi! – **Teraz resztki normalności zniknęły z zachowania kreatury. Przerzucał Zanpakutou z ręki do ręki nawet nie patrząc.** – Głód by ich rozerwać jest nie do powstrzymania! To pragnienie by poić się ich krwią! By deptać ich zmasakrowane ciała! By łamać ich miecze, kruszyć ducha walki! Słuchać jęków i błagań o litość!**

**- Słyszysz ich miecze, prawda? Czujesz jak głodne są krwi? Wołają do ciebie, a ty boisz się odpowiedzieć! Przecież kochasz walczyć!**

**- **Nie..

**- Skończ do cholery oszukiwać sam siebie! Nie możesz bez tego żyć! Możesz wmawiać sobie, że chronisz przyjaciół, ale nie pieprz, że walka to tylko obowiązek!**

Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym odezwał się spokojniejszym tonem, który chyba jeszcze bardziej ranił.

**- Naprawdę jesteś żałosny Ichigo. – **Po czym odwrócił się plecami i po przejściu kilku kroków zniknął. Zostawił Rudowłosego Boga Śmierci sam na sam z deszczem.

Przemoknięty nastolatek wbił wzrok w grób swojej matki. W ciągle palący sumienie pomnik jego największej porażki. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że widnieją na nim dwa imiona. Drugie należało do niego. Pod spodem była też data jego urodzenia a obok niej cyfry mające być niby datą jego śmierci. Wedle nich nie został mu nawet miesiąc życia.

Obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Zdążył przekręcić się nim zwymiotował.

* * *

A jakby co to **Bokken** jest to miecz drewniany, używany głównie do treningu. 

**Jare, jare** - ciężko to przetłumaczyć, ale wiem, ze tutaj pasuje.

To powolutku zbliżamy się do punktu kulminacyjnego... no ale jeszcze parę chapterków będzie. Niestety, najprawdopodobniej najbliższy będzie po maturze.I przepraszam, za mojż interpunkcje, gramatykę .. i o ile są, także za jakieś powalone wyrazy, które wstawiła sobie autokorekta.


End file.
